The Return of the Forgotten Hero
by jntvfreak24
Summary: When a devastating tradgic event happened in Ash's life, he disappears for six years with no word on what happened with the only exception of Professor Oak. However when a tournament is about to take place, a mysterious man arrives to take part of the tournament. The mysterious man starts to learn that his old friends has not given up on him. Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Forgotten Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own POKEMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is not a betrayal story, and it's not one of those stories that Ash returns with a young child with him either. I have not decided on the pairing on this story just yet. However, it may be an Ash and Misty, Ash and Anabel, Ash and Serena, or Ash and Harem with Misty, Anabel, and Serena.

Prologue:

Up on Mount Silver, a young man is watching his most elite Pokémon training and sparring against each other. He has messy raven colored hair and brown eyes. He has worn out clothes that shows that it has been through a lot. He has a dark blue long sleeve shirt with dark black pants with black shoes. He has sunglasses, a hat, and finger less gloves on him. The young man is around 6'1", a muscular body, and a beard and mustache on the man's face. He has zig zags on his face and a devastating scar on his cheek.

?'S POV

There is not a day that goes by that I still miss my most beloved partner. We were there for each other when it mattered most. His thunderbolt attack is a classic move to send Jessie, James, and Meowth away. However never in my wildest dreams is when Team Rocket took Pikachu away from me, and it was not Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy that did it though. However, after it happened, I realized that I have to leave to protect everyone that I care and love about to make sure they don't end up like Pikachu. I also would never imagine Meowth turning over a new leaf with a new lease on life at Professor Oak's lab. Meowth lost two humans that were important to him. Although it has only been two weeks since I have brought Team Rocket down permently, I feel that Jessie, James, and Pikachu's spirit and soul are resting in peace. However for Butch and Cassidy, they are rotting in prison for Jessie and James's death along with Giovanni. Plus, I cannot help but wonder what all of my old friends will react when they see me again. The only reaction I only think of is being angry with me for being away for six years.

POV Ends

The man returns his Pokémon to their poke balls as he makes his way to his cabin. It is not a grand place, but its simple enough for him. It has a one bedroom, kitchen, living room, bathroom, computer, video phone, and a transporter. The young man sends his Pokémon on the transporter to nurse Joy at a local Pokémon center. She transports his poke balls back to him on daily bases. The young man checks his emails. He notices two emails to him. One of them from Professor Oak, and the other one is from an old friend of his. As he reads the emails, the young man promptly replies to them. The young man sighs to himself as he knows what his next move will be. He will be returning to the world again to compete in the Pokémon World Master's Tournament. The young man walk towards a shrine he has in his room. It has a picture of his first Pokémon with him and all of his traveling friends. "Pikachu, I am returning to the world again to complete in a tournament. I am sure this is what you want me to do and hopefully everyone will forgive me for being away for so long". The young man said to it.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of the Forgotten Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own POKEMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Warning this chapter has violence, tear jerking tragic moments, and dark moments. Read this with caution as it may go up to M for mature. Warning, this chapter also has character deaths in chapter as well.

"_Speaking" _Pokémon

Chapter 1: How it all happened and the Downfall of Team Rocket

The young man looks at an old picture of him and Pikachu on the bedside table in his room. As he sighs, the memories of that unfateful day is still on his mind as he touches the jagged scar on his cheek. "Pikachu, there is not a Pokémon that I have that can replace your leadership, wisdom, and strength. You chose not to evolve into Raichu, and I have respected that. You never like going into your pokeball, and I have respected that. You had a crazy obsession with ketchup, and I even respected that. Although, sometimes I still miss you being here with me when I got a new Pokémon, but I know your spirit is with me, and that is something Team Rocket can never take from me.

Flashback: Six Years Ago

Ash and Pikachu are heading home after visiting Misty in Cerulean City. Ash and Pikachu took the mountain road towards Mount Moon. As they head up on the route, Ash and Pikachu gets surrounded by Team Rocket elite trainers among them is Butch and Cassidy. "Well, Well, Well, you must be that kid that has been Team Rocket's thorn for many years". A man said to Ash. He has dark maroon colored hair and beady green eyes. Ash glares at the man. "What do you want"? Ash asks the man as he is getting ready to fight. The man scoff at Ash. "We got orders to take Pikachu and any other Pokémon you have". The man said to Ash. Ash's hand grips into a fist. "There is no way that I will hand over my Pokémon over to you". Ash said to the man.

The man smirks at Ash like he knew he was going to say that. "If you won't hand them over, we will have to forcefully take them". The man said as he snaps his fingers alerting two people to walk towards Ash. Ash recognizes the two people being Butch and Cassidy. They look a lot stronger and powerful than when they were on their own. "This is your last chance to hand your Pikachu over". Butch said to Ash. "Yeah unless you want to end up like that pathetic Jessie and James". Cassidy said to Ash.

Ash glares at them. "What do you mean about Jessie and James"? Ash asks Cassidy as he is curious about them. "Those two are the worse Team Rocket members, and we got orders from Giovanni to kill them. To think, those two sacrificed themselves to save that Meowth of theirs". Butch said to Ash. Ash has a shocked look on his face as he taught about the two most annoying villains he ever deal with. Most of the time, they are annoying, but there are times where they helped him or they have a truce with Ash's friends. 'I cannot believe that they would kill their own members like that. Sure they were annoying, but there are times that they helped or have a truce with me and my friends'. Ash thought to himself.

Pikachu notice the mad glare in Ash's eyes, and it knows what it means. "You killed them by your leader's orders. That is the most unforgivable act you have ever done. I am not handing over Pikachu to you guys, not now, not ever. Plus if you want to get Pikachu, you have to go through me". Ash said to them. Butch and Cassidy smirks at Ash as they grab a pokeball out. As the battle begins, a young Pichu and a Riolu are watching the battle. Pichu looks at Riolu. "_Brother, do you think that this human has a chance to defeat them all on his own"? _Pichu asks Riolu. Riolu looks at Pichu. "_I am not certain that he will, Pichu. However, I do sense something special within that human". _Riolu said to Pichu as they quietly follows Ash and Pikachu during the battle.

During the battle, Ash and Pikachu manages to defeat most of the grunts Golbats. However both Ash and Pikachu are getting exhausted from the battling. The man, Butch, and Cassidy has Ash and Pikachu trapped in the woods. "There is not a place you can run or hide, Ketchum. Face it, you are defeated". The man said to Ash. Ash glares at the man. The man charges in with a knife in his hands. As he is about to stab Ash, Pikachu takes the blow for Ash. Pikachu went down with the stab wound on its stomach. "Pikachu no". Ash said as he catches it. Although Pikachu got back into position, it falters to the ground. The man frowns as he realize that Pikachu is not worthy of a Team Rocket Pokémon anymore. "Pikachu is not even worth taking anymore. To think, Pikachu is a strong Pokémon when it's really weak". The man said to Ash as he kicks Ash in the stomach. The man nods to Butch and Cassidy to make another blow. Cassidy charges in with her knife towards Pikachu. Ash shields Pikachu from it as the knife hits his cheek. Butch punches Ash in the stomach. Ash passed out to the ground as they got away on their helicopter.

Close by, Pichu and Riolu are in horror and shock as they watch what happened next. "_Brother, we got to help them". _Pichu said to Riolu. Riolu look at Pichu as it has pleaded look in its eyes. "_Alright, I will go to the nearest Pokémon center while you stay with them. Pikachu's trainer protected his fallen Pokémon away from the evil humans. Like I said that human is special". _Riolu said to Pichu as it took off.

Pichu went towards Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu opens its eyes as Pichu tries to use its thunder shock to give it some of its energy. Pikachu looks at Pichu. "_I don't think your thunder shock will do any good, young Pichu". _Pikachu said to Pichu. Pichu looks at Pikachu with a curious look on its face. "_You got to hold on, Master Pikachu. My brother is going to get help for you and your master". _Pichu said to Pikachu. Pikachu looks at Ash who is knocked out on the ground. "_Pichu, you got to listen to me. I don't think I have the strength to keep going in my body. I want you to go with my trainer. He is the best human I know and care about. Under his guidance, you can get strong and powerful perhaps to become a Raichu. I made the choice of not evolving into Raichu, and my trainer understands that and respects it. My trainer will need you and your brother". _Pikachu said to Pichu as its eyes closed as it took its last breath of air that it will ever breathe. Pichu has tears in its eyes as it weeps to. "_Master Pikachu, Master Pikachu", _Pichu cries as it fires a thunderbolt into the sky.

A short while later, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrive with Riolu. They are shocked to see them on the ground. Riolu went up to Pichu. "_Brother, Master Pikachu is gone". _Pichu said to Riolu. Riolu got down to one knee as it feels it's sadden pain. "What in Arceus's name happened here"? Nurse Joy asks Officer Jenny. Jenny looks at the Pokémon nurse. "I am not sure, but whatever those two did they went down in a horrible fight". Officer Jenny said to Joy. Nurse Joy went up to Pikachu and she has a grim look on her face. "This Pikachu, it must have fought to protect his trainer". Nurse Joy said to Officer Jenny. They nod to each other. Riolu and Pikachu went with Nurse Joy as they took Ash and Pikachu to the Pokémon center while Officer Jenny is investigating into this horrible crime.

Two days later

Ash woke up at the Pokémon center. He notices Pichu and Riolu watching over him. "Where am I"? Ash said as he finds himself in a lot of pain. Nurse Joy walk in the room along with Officer Jenny. "Thank goodness you are awake", Nurse Joy said to Ash as she is checking his vitals. Ash notices Pichu and Riolu, but he doesn't see Pikachu in the room. "Where is Pikachu"? Ash asks Nurse Joy. Officer Jenny looks at Ash, and she looks at Nurse Joy who has a grim look on her face. "I am sorry to tell you this, but Pikachu is gone". Nurse Joy said to Ash. Ash has tears in his eyes as he hears Nurse Joy's words. "What happened to you"? Officer Jenny asks Ash.

Ash looks at them as he is in shock of the news. "Team Rocket killed Pikachu. They had me surrounded. I fought them as hard I could but Pikachu took a blow for me. I want to see Pikachu". Ash said as he has sad tears in his eyes showing true emotion. Officer Jenny nods to Nurse Joy as she realizes that he needs to grieve for his Pokémon. Nurse Joy sighs she realizes that he needs to see his Pokémon. She grabs a wheel chair from the hallway. Nurse Joy wheels Ash to a different room. "Pikachu is in here". Nurse Joy said to Ash. A Chansy lifts the white blanket that reveals Pikachu to Ash. Ash chokes up as he is in tears again. Ash turns to Nurse Joy. "I need to be alone, Nurse Joy". Ash said to Nurse Joy. She nods as she leaves the room.

Ash wheels over to Pikachu as it is on a metal slab. "Pikachu, I thought we will have a lot more time together. You took that blow to save me, and I promise that one day that justice will be served to you and as much I don't want to say this Jessie and James. They may be annoying but they will need justice as well. I thought once I have become a Pokémon master. You will have a mate and baby pichus running around. Things will never be the same, Pikachu. Just know, that I will be training hard to become strongest trainer in the world". Ash said to Pikachu as he touches Pikachu's cold head.

Ash wheels out from the room. As Ash wheels to his room, Ash notices another Pokémon in a recovery room with bandages, and he recognizes the Pokémon in there is Meowth. Ash is curious if this is Jessie and James's Meowth. Nurse Joy went towards Ash. "Nurse Joy, how long has that Meowth been here"? Ash ask Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at Ash. "A trainer rushed it here about three days ago, but the trainer told me that it does not belong with her. It was stumbling when she found it, but she took off a while ago. Plus Meowth got injuries similar to Pikachu". Nurse Joy said to Ash.

Ash thinks back to what that man, Butch, and Cassidy told him. He realizes that Jessie and James are really passed away, and Meowth is the only survivor of it. Ash looks at Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, may I seat with Meowth? Plus do you think Meowth can battle again"? Ash asks Nurse Joy as he is curious about Meowth's condition. Nurse Joy looks at Ash. "I am afraid not, Ash. Meowth's injuries are extensive, and the most server is on its leg. The muscle on that leg has been torn, and from what I can tell Meowth has experience walking on its hind legs". Nurse Joy said to Ash. Ash nods as he understands and wheels in the room. Nurse Joy notice Ash watching over Moth. "Ash, is there anyone you want to contact? Friends, family, to let them know what happened to you and Pikachu"? Nurse Joy asks Ash.

Ash looks at Nurse Joy. "Just Professor Oak, please", Ash said to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy nods as she went to make that call. Ash looks at Meowth, and he realizes that Meowth is not the same Pokémon that it was back in Kalos Region. It has a scar on its eye and bandages all over its body. A while later, Meowth is starting to coming around. Meowth looks at Ash, and it realizes that it is at a Pokémon center. "Why are you watching over me, Ash"? Meowth asks Ash. Ash is taken back on what Meowth said to Ash. "Where is that Pikachu of yours"? Meowth asks Ash. Ash has a solemn look on his face. "Pikachu is gone, Meowth". Ash said to Meowth as he starts to cry again.

Meowth has tears in its eyes as well. "Pikachu was always the leader of the Pokémon, and I am sorry for your lose". Meowth said to Ash. Ash nods to Meowth. "Meowth, are Jessie and James gone as well"? Ash asks Meowth. Meowth looks at Ash. "Yes, my two favorite lugs in the entire world are gone in that special place now". Meowth said as it is crying. "It wasn't like the time that they got captured in the Sinnoh region wasn't it". Ash said to Meowth. Meowth has a cold and yet serious look on its face. "Not even close, Ash. The boss has turned his back on us, and sent him along with Butch and Cassidy to finish the job on us. Jessie and James told me to run and don't look back as they tried to protect me. Those two lugs are my best friends". Meowth said to Ash. Ash notice Meowth's true emotion, but he still remembers when Meowth turned on Ash, Iris, and Cilan back in the Unova region.

Riolu and Pichu walk in the room, and Meowth notices them walking towards Moth. '_Meowth is telling you the truth, trainer. I sensed his aura within him'. _Riolu mentally said to Ash. Ash looks at Riolu. Meowth looks at Pichu. "I take it you are friends with Ash". Meowth asks Pichu. Pichu looks at Meowth. "_Brother and I saw him and Pikachu in a bad battle with bad humans. They killed Master Pikachu". _Pichu said to Meowth. Meowth looks at Pichu. "I hear you, Pichu". Meowth said to Pichu. Meowth looks at Ash. "How long am I going to be here? I want revenge against them for taking my favorite lugs away from me". Meowth said to Ash.

Ash looks at Meowth. "Meowth, I want revenge against Team Rocket as well. Despite of our history that we have over the years, we share our hatred for Team Rocket. You have extensive injuries that you won't be able to battle again". Ash said to Meowth. Meowth has as a shocked look on his face. "What am I going to do in life"? Team Rocket is not a place for me anymore. Jessie and James are gone at that special place with Pikachu". Meowth said to Ash. Ash looks at Meowth. "Meowth, you might have a second chance in life". Ash said to Meowth.

As Meowth is wondering what Ash means by that, Professor Oak walks in the room. "Oh my Acreus, Ash my boy, what in the world happened"? Professor Oak asks Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "Professor, Team Rocket killed Pikachu, and they also killed Jessie and James". Ash said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak has a shocked look on his face. "Oh Ash, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do"? Professor Oak asks Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "There is Professor. If I went after Team Rocket right now, it will put everyone that I care and love about in grave danger. I don't want them to end up like Pikachu. Is there any way that I can have all of my Pokémon with me on my journey"? Ash asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Ash wondering and curious if Ash is joking about this. However, he notices determination and seriousness in Ash's eyes. "What I can do for you is that I can update your carrying hold to where you can carry 12 Pokémon, but in battles you can only use 6 Pokémon. Plus I am going to give you an updated pokedex, pokegear, and a C-Gear so I can keep track of your Pokémon. Also I am giving you this. It's called a mega ring. Some Pokémon can change into their mega forms during a battle. However it happens when there is a really close bond with your Pokemon". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "Thank you Professor". Ash said to Professor Oak as he looks at the new items.

Professor Oak notices Meowth with extensive injures on it. "Ash did they killed Pikachu"? Professor Oak asks Ash. "No, it wasn't Jessie and James. They are". Ash begins to say to Professor Oak. "They are gone to that special place just like Pikachu". Meowth said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak is shocked and surprised by the revelation. Meowth looks at Professor Oak. "Look, I have no place to go, and I am not with Team Rocket anymore especially since they took my favorite lugs away from me". Meowth said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Meowth realizing that it does need a new place to call home. "Alright, I will talk to Nurse Joy to signing you out to me once you are all better". Professor Oak said to Meowth. Ash looks at Professor Oak with something on his mind. "Professor, there is one other thing about my newest journey". Ash said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Ash. "Yes what is it"? Professor Oak asks Ash. "This journey, I am not sure when I will be back, and I don't want anyone to follow me on this journey. It will be too risky for them, and I don't want them to end up like Pikachu. I don't want them to know where I am to stop me. I am doing this to protect them, and my mom is one of them. Plus if I am going on this journey alone, I will be going undercover and a code name". Ash said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Ash. "I understand, and you must check in with me one a month by a letter, email, or a phone call". Professor Oak said to Ash. Nurse Joy walks in the room with new clothes and a back pack. Pichu and Riolu look at Ash. "_I want to go with you, Master Pikachu told me that you will need me and my brother". _Pichu said to Ash. Meowth looks at Ash. "Pichu is saying that Pichu and Riolu wants to go with you. Pikachu told it that you will need them". Meowth said to Ash. Ash looks at them. "Alrighty then", Ash said as he grabs two empty pokeballs from his bag. He puts them on the bed. Pichu and Riolu hit the pokeballs. A red laser hits Pichu and Riolu as they went into the pokeballs. It shakes for a few moments and the final clicking noise made it official. "I got Pichu and Riolu". Ash said with a happy tone, but quickly frowns as he realizes that Pikachu is no longer with him to celebrate a new capture.

Professor Oak realizes that it will take a while for Ash to get over Pikachu's death. "Ash, I know you would want to leave right away, but you still need to recover. I want you to stay at the lab for a couple of weeks so you can set up a routine schedule of your journey". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "Alright, but if my mom comes over, I need to be warned a head of time so I can hide. Plus I need to stay out of sight for those two weeks". Ash said to Professor Oak. "Well, Tracey has some vacation time coming up in a day or so. I will send him on vacation for a couple of weeks while you are here. That way you can practice being undercover". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash agrees with Professor Oak. "Plus Ash, where do you want to bury Pikachu"? Professor Oak asks Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "Lavender Town, if Pikachu is buried in Pallet Town, and my friends and mom sees it. They will know that something bad happened and they would want to know where I am. Then they will try to find me and they would want to come on the journey to defeat Team Rocket once and for all". Ash said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods as he understands. "Perhaps but maybe after your mission is over, you could have Pikachu buried at your house". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash nods to Professor Oak.

Two days later, Ash and Meowth leaves the Pokémon Center close to Mount Moon. At the fields at Professor Oak's lab, Ash has explained to all of his Pokémon what has happened to Pikachu. When Ash's Pokémon saw Meowth, they are ready to fight him and send him off. What really surprised them that Pichu and Riolu told them that Meowth has turned over a new leaf, and Jessie and James are also killed by Team Rocket. Most of the Pokémon cried about learning about Pikachu's death. When Ash explains to them that he will be taking some of his Pokémon with him but not all of them, they understand as they are curious where Ash is going on the new journey.

Two weeks later, Ash is at the port heading towards the Orre Region. "Take care Ash, and remember to stay in touch with me monthly", Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "I know Professor, and my code name for this journey will be Zeo". Ash said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods as he watches Ash/Zeo get on the boat.

End Flashback

Six years later

Flashback

The young man named Zeo is at the edge from arriving at Team Rocket's headquarters. He has a blue long sleeve shirt and dark black pants with shoes. He has a necklace with Pikachu's pokeball on it that he made years earlier. He looks at his six Pokémon he has with him. "I have waited for this for a long time. Each one of you had bad stories, but all of you are stronger than when I first meet you. We have intercepted their plans, and we have ruined their minor plans at other locations. Today is the today we storm their headquarters to defeat their leader once and for all. We have trained far and wide for this mission. Are you with me"? Zeo said to his six Pokémon. They all cheered along with Zeo. "Alright then let's do this". Zeo said as he returns his Pokémon to their pokeballs. Zeo gets close to the perimeter of the headquarters. He notices the security cameras outside of the building. "Lucario, use psychic on the cameras". Zeo said to Lucario. Lucario nods as its eyes are glowing a blue color. Its psychic is taking control of the cameras outside of the building. In the security room, the grunts operating the cameras realizing that something is wrong, and they are seeing static on the monitors.

Back outside of the building, Zeo is getting ready for the second part of his plan. "Sylveon and Raichu use flash attack then Tyrantier go and use dig around the perimeter of the building, and make sure its deep enough that no one can climb out of. Those three Pokémon did what it's supposed to do while Lucario had its psychic attack on the cameras.

Back inside of the headquarters, Team Rocket's grunts are running to find out what's going on. "Go search the perimeter now". The man said as he is wondering who is attacking their headquarters. However, as all the grunts head outside, they fall into a pitfall traps curiosity of Zeo. Zeo returned his Pokémon and sneaked the back way in the headquarters. He finds himself in a room filled with vehicles. "Hydragion and Tyrantier, you two use flamethrower and ice beam to destroy their escape vehicles". Zeo said to them. They nod as they destroyed every means of escaping.

In other room, the elite Team Rocket officers are alerted that someone has gotten in headquarters. "Go and capture who it is responsible". The man said to them. They scramble out from the room and head towards the vehicle room. Zeo looks at them. "If you think defeat me in a battle against my Pokémon, then you are mistaken. If you battle my Pokémon, it will not end well for you. All of you can leave the building unless you tell me who besides Giovanni is leading Team Rocket". Zeo said to the elite Team Rocket officers in a cold and demanding voice. The group of team rocket people look at him realizing that he really serious. "Alright, his name is Georgio, and he is Giovanni's brother". One of the elite members said to Zeo. Zeo looks at the elite members. "Alright, you all may go". Zeo said to them. The elite members run out from the headquarters. However as soon they got outside, they all fell into pit fall traps.

Butch and Cassidy starts to notice how quiet it has become in the headquarters. The man known as Georgio went up to them. "Where is that blasted intruder? I ordered them to bring the intruder in but it seems that they have all disappeared on us". Georgio said to Butch and Cassidy. They look at Georgio. "We will find this intruder and bring him to you". Butch said to Georgio. Georgio looks at Butch. "Good, if he makes passed you two, I will know that he is coming for Giovanni and me". Georgio said to them as he makes his way to the leader's room.

As Zeo climbs up in the headquarters, he sees various scientist and researchers. Although he didn't battle them, he let him escape from the headquarters. Like the grunts and the elite officers, they also fall into the various pit fall traps. As he went into another room, Butch and Cassidy are in there waiting for him. "So you must be that Zeo that have been interfering our plans for the past year". Butch said to Zeo. Zeo glares at Butch. 'I have been interfering a lot long than that if you knew who I am'. Zeo thought to himself. "If you want to get passed us, you will have to defeat us". Cassidy said to Zeo. Zeo smirks at Cassidy. "This will not take long". Zeo said to them. Both Butch and Cassidy have a confused look on their faces. "What is that supposed to mean"? Butch asks Zeo.

Zeo grabs two pokeballs out from his glove. "This is why that this won't take long. Hydragion and Tyrantier, let's go". Zeo said as he lets out his two Pokémon. "Now Tyrantier go into Mega mode". Zeo said to his rock/dark type Pokémon. Tyrantier changes into its mega evolution form. Butch and Cassidy looks at the two Pokémon that Zeo brought out. "If you two battle them, things will not end well for you. However, you can leave the headquarters if you know where Giovanni and Georgio are". Zeo said to them. Butch looks at Cassidy. "You know I think I will battle you, and besides I want to see you get defeated by me. I want to see you suffer like those fools Jessie and James". Cassidy said to Zeo. Zeo glares at Cassidy. "What will it be Butch, leave or battle along with her"? Zeo asks Butch. Butch looks at Zeo. "I am going to leave. The elevator is behind you and press for the top floor". Butch said to Zeo.

Cassidy looks at Butch. "Butch you are more of a coward than James". Cassidy said to Butch. Butch leaves the headquarters only to fall in a pit fall trap. Cassidy looks at Zeo's Pokémon. "Houdoom lets go". Cassidy said as she lets out her fire/dark type Pokémon to the field. "Like I said this will not take long. Mega Tyrantier use Dark Edge". Zeo said as his mega rock/dark type Pokémon knows what Zeo is talking about. Mega Tyrantier fires a powerful combination attack of dark pulse and stone edge attack at the Houdoom. Cassidy notices her fallen Pokémon as it faints from one powerful attack. "It's your choice Cassidy, if you send another Pokémon, it will get defeated by my Mega Tyrantier. Or, you may leave and save yourself from the huge embarrassment". Zeo said to Cassidy. Cassidy glares at Zeo. "Alright", Cassidy said to Zeo as she runs out from the building. She falls in the same pitfall trap with Butch.

Zeo went into the elevator up to the top floor of the headquarters. As he went into another room, he sees two people waiting for him. "Well, well, well, you have finally come to face us". The man said to Zeo. Zeo glares at him. "I know who you are Georgio, and I know that Giovanni is also in the room with you. "Come on out Giovanni, all of your escape vehicles are destroyed, and there are no means for escape for the neither of you". Zeo said to them. Giovanni looks at Zeo. "I have heard a lot of your exploits. This battle will be a tag battle with all of us using six Pokémon". Giovanni said to Zeo as he hopes to taunt Zeo. However, Zeo is not even fazed or taunted at all. "If that is your way of taunted me, Giovanni, it will not work". Zeo said to Giovanni as he reveals a necklace he has been wearing. It has a pokeball with a thunderbolt sticker on it. Georgio looks at Zeo as he realizes that Zeo is really Ash Ketchum. "No it can't be". Georgio said to Zeo. "It took you this long to recognize me, Georgio". Zeo said to Georgio. Zeo, Giovanni, and Georgio grab a pokeball. "This will be your end, Ketchum". Georgio said to Zeo. "Same here, I have been waiting a long time to defeat you". Giovanni said to Zeo.

As the battle went on between Zeo, Georgio, and Giovanni, Zeo only lost two of his Pokémon while Georgio and Giovanni has lost five Pokémon each. Zeo has Raichu and Lucario while Georgio has an Alakazam and Giovanni has his Persian. Both Persian and Alakazam are exhausted and tired, and Zeo knows deep down that this next move will decided in the battle. "This is the end of the line for both of you. This is for all the people that has traveled with me over the years. Raichu thunderbolt and Lucario hyper aura sphere", Zeo said as the two Pokémon understands what it means. Raichu sends a powerful thunderbolt at Alakazam while Lucario sends a powerful combination attack of aura sphere and hyper beam at Persian. Both Alakazam and Persian are unable to battle. Giovanni realizes that Zeo has won, but Georgio is furious. "NO, YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME". Georgio said as he charges in with a knife at Zeo. Zeo notices this and summons his own Aura sword and stabs Georgio in the stomach. Georgio went down to the ground bleeding to his death. "That is for Pikachu, Jessie, and James". Zeo said to Georgio as his eyes closes. Zeo looks at Giovanni. "The international police is on their way here, Giovanni. Face it, you will never see the light of day ever again. All of your people are in pitfall traps, and your brother is dead". Zeo said to Giovanni as he escorts Giovanni out.

Looker and the various police officers arrive at the headquarters. They are shocked to see so many people trapped in various pitfall traps. Looker sees Zeo walking out with Giovanni. "It's you, is there anyone else in the building"? Looker asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Looker. "One person on the top floor, but he is dead. He charged in with a knife, and I defended myself from him". Zeo said to Looker. Looker nods to Zeo as an Officer Jenny takes Giovanni to an armored car. "You have done great work, and the world will forever be grateful to you". Officer Jenny said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Officer Jenny. "All the public will know that the person did this is a mysterious trainer defeated them with his Pokémon. Make sure all members of Team Rocket's Pokémon are released back to the wild. Plus make sure that Giovanni is put in a maximum security prison where he will never got contact with the outside world". Zeo said to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny looks at Zeo. "Consider it done, I salute for your courage and bravery". Officer Jenny said to Zeo as she salutes him. Zeo lets out his Hydragion. "Hydragion lets go home". Zeo said as he took off on his Hydragion back to his cabin on Mount Silver. His Hydragion lands back at the cabin, and Zeo returned it to its pokeball. Zeo went over to the video phone/transporter to send his Pokémon over to Nurse Joy. He sends an email to professor Oak.

'_Dear Professor Oak,_

_My mission of defeating Team Rocket is complete. Pretty soon, the news reports will be on the air. Giovanni is going to prison. The man who killed Pikachu is name is Georgio, and I killed him. He charged in at me with a knife, and I summoned my aura sword to kill him. I am not sure when I am going to return to Pallet. Even though my mission is completed, I am not sure what is next for me. I only lost two Pokémon in my battle with them. Although it was intense, it was a long time coming for it to happen. I will write back, soon._

_Ash Ketchum'_

Ash sends the email to Professor Oak as he went to his room for the night. He looks at the shrine in his room. "Pikachu, I have successfully defeated Team Rocket once and for all. You, Jessie, and James can finally rest in peace". Ash said as he looks at a picture of him with all of his friends and Pokémon.

At Professor Oak's lab, Professor Oak notices that he has a new email from Ash. He smiles as he learns from Ash that Team Rocket is defeated once and for all. He sends an email back to Ash congratulating for a job well done. He even notices another email from Scott and Mr. Goodshow about an upcoming tournament and wants to meet with Ash to discuss about it. He copies and paste the information and sends another email to Ash about it. As Professor Oak logs off from his computer, he walks out from the room. He notices Tracey walking in the living room. "Tracey, I need you to gather Ash's Pokémon for me". Professor Oak said to Tracey. Tracey looks at him. "Sure Professor, what's going with Ash these days? He has been living off the grid and yet his Pokémon are fully evolved, traded practically all of his Tourus for other Pokémon, and he even got more Pokémon than the time he was traveling around in the Unova region. Professor Oak looks at Tracey. "I do not know, Tracey. All I know that Ash is well and doing just fine". Professor Oak said to Tracey. Tracey looks at Professor Oak like he completely buys what is going on. "What really surprised me on how some of his Pokémon are fully evolved even though they didn't want to evolve like Bulbasaur for example? Plus even Meowth found a good home with Mrs. Ketchum". Tracey said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Tracey. "Yes I know. It was only yesterday when Delia took Meowth in as a pet, and yet it helps out the lab daily being with the Pokémon". Professor Oak said to Tracey.

Flashback: 6 years ago

Professor Oak arrives at his lab after seeing Ash go on the mission. He notices a distraught Delia in the living room. "Where is he, Professor? Where is Ash"? Delia asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak sighs as he leads Mrs. Ketchum into the living room. "I thought Ash was coming home two weeks ago, and he has not returned home yet". Delia said to Professor Oak as she is crying uncontrollably in front of him. "Delia, where ever Ash is, I am sure that he is alright". Professor Oak said to Mrs. Ketchum. Tracey walks in the room with some tea. Delia looks at Tracey. "Thanks Tracey", Mrs. Ketchum said to him as she notice Meowth all alone outside away from Ash's Pokémon from the window. "Professor, what happened to that Meowth, and why is it away from Ash's Pokémon"? Delia asks Professor Oak. Tracey looks at Professor Oak as he is also curious. "Alright, that Meowth was belonged to Jessie and James, however, both Jessie and James were killed almost three weeks ago". Professor Oak said to Delia and Tracey.

Delia and Tracey has a shocked and surprised look on their faces. "The poor thing, I cannot imagine what it went through". Delia said to Professor Oak as she went outside to see it. "Should we stop her, Professor"? Tracey asks Professor Oak. Samuel looks at Tracey. "No, Meowth needs new human contact, and perhaps Ash's other Pokémon will see that Meowth is not a bad Pokémon like it used to be". Professor Oak said to Tracey.

As they follow Delia outside, Delia went towards Meowth and got down to its eye level. "Hey there, you must be pretty lonely". Delia said to Meowth. Meowth looks at Delia. "Yes, I am. You are Ash's parent are you not"? Meowth asks Delia. Delia looks at it. "Yes, I am, my name is Delia". Delia said to Meowth. Just as Delia reach her hand to pet Meowth, Bulbasaur watches Delia being really nice to Meowth. Her hand touches Meowth's fur. "That feels really nice Delia". Meowth said to Delia. Delia smiles as she picks Meowth up. "You have been through a lot haven't you"? Delia asks Moth. Meowth has tears in its eyes as it still grieves for Jessie and James. "Yes, they are gone, and they tried to protect me. I can't even walk the way I used to". Meowth said to Delia. Delia sighs as she is missing Ash the most right now. "I am sure that things will get better Meowth". Delia said as she continues to pet Meowth. Bulbasaur watches the entire thing. '_Perhaps Meowth has really changed, he didn't hurt our master's mother'. _Bulbasaur thought to himself.

Professor Oak and Tracey went up to Delia and Meowth. Delia looks at Professor Oak. "Professor, do you think it will be ok for Meowth to live with me"? Delia asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak and Tracey has a surprised look on their faces when Delia ask that question. Professor Oak notices how Meowth like being around Delia. "I have no reason why not, and plus it will be good for Meowth to recover from the ordeal that it went through". Professor Oak said to Delia. Meowth has a warm smile on its face like he has not smiled in a long time. "Thank you Delia". Meowth said as it curls in Delia's arms.

End Flashback

Professor Oak sighs as he knows that Delia will be here soon. He still doesn't know how to explain to Delia that he knew where Ash is all the long. Professor Oak sighs as he kept the secret away from Ash's friends and family for the past six years.

End Chapter

Author's note: When I had this story in mind, I thought it would be different to have Jessie and James killed by Team Rocket, and having Meowth living with Mrs. Ketchum to have a new lease on life sort of thing. The flashbacks will also be in other chapters, but it will only be there when Zeo/Ash talks to one of his old friends. For the Ash pairing, it is still undecided. However within the pairings with Ash's old friends, I am thinking about doing an instersting pair between Clemont and Bianca (Unova) and Max and Bonnie.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of the Forgotten Hero

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD

Chapter 2: The News of the Team Rocket Down Fall

It is not long when the news reports came on to various places around the world about the mass arrest of the evil organization Team Rocket that took place. In the Kalos Region, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are overjoyed by the news. In the Unova Region, Iris and Cilan are celebrating big at the Striation City Gym and Restaurant. In the Sinnoh Region, Dawn just won the Sinnoh Grand Festival in defeating Zoey, and Paul watches her compete as they are dating. In the Hoeen Region, May won the Hoeen Grand Festival defeating Robert as her whole family watched the finals. Drew also watch the match as well, and he is finally telling her his feelings for her. In the entire region of Johto, the cilvians are finally have a sigh of relief because most of the Team Rocket activity have been taking place in Johto in the past year. In the Kanto region, there are massive parties especially in Pallet Town, Pewter City, and Cerulean City.

At Professor Oak's lab, Professor Oak is watching the news as Delia Ketchum walks in the lab. "Professor, are you watching the news". Delia said as she is in a frantic mood. Samuel Oak notices Delia. "Delia, please calm down. Yes, the television is on the news". Samuel said to Delia. He notices how worried Ash's mom is ever since he disappeared six years ago. "What if Ash was there? Could he been injured or killed, or even the one that destroyed their headquarters"? Delia asks Professor Oak as she is trying to find some answers. 'Ash, I wish you didn't made me keep this secret for so long'. Professor Oak thought to himself.

Tracey walks in with Daisy (Misty's Sister). "Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, what's going on"? Tracey asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at the two young love birds. "Watch the news". Professor Oak said to them. Tracey and Daisy are just as shocked by the news on television. "Like whoever defeated Team Rocket like that must be really strong and powerful to do it". Daisy said to them. Tracey looks at Daisy. "I agree if Ash was here, he would be happy that he doesn't have to deal with them anymore". Tracey said to Daisy.

Professor Oak and Tracey went into the fields as Meowth is with them. "Tracey, let Meowth call upon Ash's Pokémon. Plus I need you to bring a lot of food for them. I got a feeling that they will be partying all night long". Professor Oak said to Tracey. "Of course Professor", Tracey said to Professor Oak. "Daisy, you can help with Tracey". Professor Oak said Daisy. "Like ok Professor", Daisy said to Professor Oak.

A short while later, a big and massive group of Ash's Pokémon went towards Professor Oak. Professor Oak is still surprised on the various fully evolved Pokémon that Ash has, and even those they would have never imagine that Ash caught while he was away. "Everyone, Ash has defeated Team Rocket tonight. The one that has killed Pikachu is gone as well. If Pikachu is still with us, Pikachu will be happy that Ash has brought justice for it. So tonight, we celebrate in Ash's victory. However, I don't know when Ash will return to see all of you just know that he is alright". Meowth said to the Pokémon. All of Ash's Pokémon cheers in the night sky as Tracey, Daisy, and Delia brings Pokémon food to them.

"Wow, Ash's Pokémon must been really be thrilled about the news". Delia said to them. "I agree, Delia. Where ever Ash might be, he is celebrating as well in his own way". Professor Oak said to them as they celebrate along with Ash's Pokémon.

Delia smiles as Meowth is interacting well with Ash's Pokémon. "Delia, whatever you did to help Meowth really worked wonders for it". Professor Oak said to Delia. She looks at Professor Oak. "Yes, it was a big adjustment for it. In the beginning, when I ask about what happened to Jessie and James, Meowth always had tears of sadness in its eyes and told me that it didn't want to talk about it. However as time when on, Meowth finally opened up to me about that day. I suppose it was Meowth's way of grieving. Meowth got in a routine at the house, and each day it tried walking again to your lab, and eventually he manages to get there and back without stopping". Delia said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak nods as he sees Meowth interacting with Ash's Pokémon. "Plus when he was here helping Venusaur, it had a hard time keeping up with Venusaur, but with some training from the others, it eventually got some of his strength back". Professor Oak said to Delia. Delia nods as it is really happy than it was six years ago.

In Pewter City, Brock is watching the news at his clinic. Brock became a Pokémon Doctor, and he has a clinic in Pewter City. His clinic is next to the gym, so Brock will be close with his huge family. His fiancé, Battle Frontier Pike Queen Lucy walks in the clinic. "Who ever done that must be powerful and strong enough to accomplish it". Lucy said to Brock. Brock looks at Lucy. "Yeah, I know, but I can't help but wonder if Ash is still ok". Brock said to Lucy. Lucy looks at Brock. "I bet that's not the only thing is on your mind". Lucy said to Brock. "No, I still think about Meowth, and how well it has been doing since Delia brought it in for a second opinion about it". Brock said to Lucy.

Flashback

6 years ago

Delia is in Pewter City with Meowth in a picnic basket as she went towards the Pokémon clinic. As she walks in the clinic, Brock who is only started the clinic a few days earlier notices Mrs. Ketchum walking in. "Mrs. Ketchum, what brings you here"? Brock asks Mrs. Ketchum. "I need a second opinion about Meowth's condition. It had a horrible ordeal, and from what I have heard from Professor Oak, Meowth's injuries are extensive that it won't be able to battle anymore". Delia said to Brock. Brock notices Meowth curled up in the basket. "Alright, bring Meowth into the examining room", Brock said to Mrs. Ketchum as they went into an examining room. Mrs. Ketchum puts the picnic basket on the examining table. Meowth looks at Brock with a gilt of nervousness as it realizes that its one of Ash's old friends.

Brock has a surprised look on his face as he is examining the injuries on Meowth's body. "You must have been something terrible". Brock said to Meowth as he is curious if Meowth is Jessie and James's Meowth or not. "Mrs. Ketchum, when did you get this Meowth"? Brock asks Mrs. Ketchum as he tries to know about Meowth. "It was about a week ago. I was visiting Professor Oak's lab, and I was worried about Ash because he still has not returned yet. I don't understand why he could disappear like this". Mrs. Ketchum. Brock has a solemn look on his face. "I miss him as much as you do, Mrs. Ketchum. I hope that one day I can tell him that I have not forgotten about him". Brock said to Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum has a small but faint smile on her face.

Meowth is watching Brock examining its injuries. It thinks about to what Delia told it before coming here today. 'Meowth, we are taking you to see a Pokémon Doctor. Plus this doctor is Brock, and Ash's old friend. I know you are nervous about seeing him after all the bad things you did with Jessie and James. Once you tell Brock the truth about what happened and you're turning a new leaf with a new lease on life. He will understand'. Delia said to Meowth as it is on Meowth's mind. Meowth looks at Brock as he sees the most damaging injury on its leg. "Meowth, can you walk on this leg when you are walking like a human"? Brock asks Meowth. "No, when I try, I fall down or fall on my front paws and walk like a normal Meowth, Brock". Meowth said to Brock.

Brock has a shocked look on his face. "You are Team Rocket's Meowth. What are you up too, and why did you call me Brock than the other nickname that you normally call me. More importantly what are Jessie and James up to"? Brock asks Meowth as he is getting angry with it but suddenly realize that Delia won't have brought in Meowth if it was with Team Rocket. Meowth has tears in its eyes when Brock mentions Jessie and James. "Something terrible happened didn't it", Brock asks Meowth as he notices the tears out from Meowth's eyes. "My favorite two lugs in the entire world are at a special place in the blue sky. They died trying to protect me". Meowth cries out as Delia went up to Meowth. "Its ok, Meowth". Delia said to Meowth as she pets Meowth on its forehead.

Brock is stunned to learn about this and leaves the room to do some fact checking. He sees the articles on the computer realizing that Meowth is telling the truth. Brock returns to the examining room. "I am sorry for your loss, Meowth. I thought those two would have been in jail by now". Brock said to Meowth. Meowth sighs as he looks at Brock as he is finishing his examination. "Yeah, if it wasn't for a kind stranger, Professor Oak, and Delia, I would not have the second lease on life". Meowth said to Brock. Brock is curious about the kind stranger. "Who is the kind stranger"? Brock asks Meowth. Meowth looks at Brock. "I didn't get the stranger's name sorry". Meowth fibs to Brock. Delia is also curious about the stranger, but she doesn't press on the issue. Brock looks at Delia. "Mrs. Ketchum, my best medicine for Meowth's injuries especially on his leg is some light exercise. Have Meowth walk around on all four legs will be for the best for it. Right now, I would start the exercise once a week. Then about a month, make the exercise two or three times a week. Perhaps within a few years, Meowth will have full strength in his hind leg to run with other Pokémon". Brock said to Delia. "Plus don't push Meowth too hard on the exercise right away". Brock said to Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum nods as she writes things down on a note pad. 'I suppose Mrs. Ketchum still have the overprotective mom in her'. Brock thought to himself.

A few weeks later, Brock is visiting Professor Oak's lab. In the field, Brock notice Meowth with Ash's Pokémon. He is surprised that some of Ash's Pokémon have evolved, and there are even more Pokémon that he didn't know that Ash even got. Professor Oak went towards Brock. "I have to say, Professor Oak all of Ash's Pokémon are in even greater shape that I didn't even know". Brock said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to Brock. "Yes, it even surprised me, Brock". Professor Oak said to Brock. Brock looks at Professor Oak. "How is Meowth doing these days? I heard it got a minor injury the other day". Brock said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Brock. "Yes, it saved a Skitty from being trampled by a Rhyhorn. Bayleaf and Snivy saw the entire thing. Plus Meowth is doing well with Ash's pokemon". Professor Oak said to Brock. Brock notices Meowth among the group of pokemon. "I am glad that Meowth is doing well". Brock said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to Brock as he is glad on Meowth's progress. "Professor, do you think Meowth knows where Ash is"? Brock asks Professor Oak. "I am not sure Brock. If Meowth does know then he would have told me". Professor Oak said to Brock. Brock nods as he is curious if Meowth does know or not.

End Flashback

In Cerculean City

Misty Waterflower is at the gym training her water type pokemon. As she notices the news on television, her heart skips a beat as she grabs the remote to turn up the volume. Violet and Lily notice Misty watching the news. "Woah like little sis, why are you watching that when you should be getting ready for Daisy's wedding. It will be like in a few months". Violet said to Misty. Misty glares at Violet. "Violet, someone defeated Team Rocket once and for all. You know how much Jessie and James bugged Ash since Viridian City so long ago trying to take Pikachu". Misty said to Violet. Lily looks at Misty. "Like Misty, didn't Jessie and James like died six years ago or something". Violet said to Misty. Misty looks at Violet. "They did, they might have been annoying, but they sacfriced themselves to save Meowth. Plus, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and I went to their funeral. I don't understand why Ash wasn't there, but Meowth looked so sad giving the speech about Jessie and James. There were times we put our differences aside for the greater good". Misty said to Lily. Lily nods as she tries to understand what Misty is saying to her sister.

Violet looks at Misty. "Like look sis, maybe it's time for you to move on from Ash, Misty. He has been like disappeared for six years". Violet said to Misty. Misty glares at Violet. "Violet, I told you I won't give up on Ash. Besides all the dates you have been setting up for me are so bad that I wanted to bail on every single one of them". Misty said to Violet as she leaves the room to the pool. Violet sighs as Lily looks at Misty leaving the room. "Like Violet, are you sure little sis is ready to move on from Ash. Those two have been tight like ever since they first meet". Lily asks Violet. Violet looks at Lily. "Lily, I just want what is best for Misty. You, I, and Daisy knows that she is the tough one of the family like even though she is like the runt. Like despite the time that we left the gym to go on the world cruise, Misty had to leave Ash for our trip. She like turned this gym around to be the top pokemon gym in the whole Kanto Region. The gym used to be the second gym that trainers came to, but now it's the eight gym that trainers come too". Violet said to Lily.

Daisy walks in the room. "Are you guys like watching the news right now"? Daisy said to them. Violet and Lily look at the eldest sister. "Little sis turned it on, Daisy, so how was Tracey"? Lily said to Daisy. Daisy looks at Lily. "Tracey is like fine, and plus all of Ash's pokemon are happy that Team Rocket is defeated. It's like they know that Ash is fine where ever he is right now". Daisy said to Lily and Violet. "If only Misty knew what happened all those years ago". Violet said to them as the three sisters sigh in agreement.

In Petalburg City

Everyone is in full swing of celebration as May Maple won the Hoeen Grand Festival in defeating Robert in the finals. Plus Max also got top 2 in the Hoeen League, and he is also home as well. In the greenhouse, Max is with his full team of pokemon. A Gardvevior, Shellgon, Secptile, Slaking, and Ninetails are with him. May walks in the greenhouse. "Max, mom and dad wants us to watch the news. Someone has defeated Team Rocket once and for all". May said to Max. Max nods as he and May went to the living room. Norman and Caroline are sitting on the couch watching the news. "This stranger acted alone on this mission to defeat the organization as all the members of Team Rocket including the head leader Giovanni. However, there was only one causality in the entire thing. The police say that the stranger defended himself from the deceased Georgio as the stranger defeated them in a full six on six battle". The reporter said over the news.

Norman has a profound look on his face as his two children are watching the news with them. "May, Max, how do you feel about all of this"? Norman asks his children. "Well the stranger must be really be strong and powerful to go into Team Rocket's headquarters. I don't understand why that one person died in this unless he is the one that took something or someone away from the stranger". May said to her dad. Caroline rise her eyebrow at May's comment. "I agree with May, mom. Whoever this mysterious stranger is, he or she must have been training for a long time to do a thing like that". Max said to them. Norman nods as he is wondering who defeated Team Rocket on their own. Max leave the room back towards the green house. 'I wonder if it was Zeo that defeated Team Rocket. If that's true then his mission must be over by now'. Max thought to himself as he walks in to his pokemon.

May walks back out to the green house? Max notices his sister following him. "Did mom and dad need us more"? Max asks May. May looks at Max. "No, I am wondering why you agreed with my comment about the entire thing". May curiously asks Max. Max looks at May. "May, do you remember when I got rescued by Zeo three years ago"? Max asks May. May looks at Max. "Yeah what about him"? May asks Max. "I got a feeling that it was Zeo that defeated Team Rocket, and he did mention about the mission that he was on". Max explains to May. May looks at Max. "If it was him, he must have a good reason to go on that mission alone". May said to Max. Max sighs as he remembers about the time he got rescued by Zeo.

Flashback 3 years ago

Max is on his way to the Foretree Gym in Foretree City. He notices a Bagon in a raging river, and Max got concerned for the small dragon type pokemon. "Hang on Bagon, I am coming". Max said as he jumps in the river and swims towards Bagon. Max uses his hand to grab Bagon. "I got you, Bagon". Max said to it. Bagon looks at Max with a happy look on its face that a human saved it. Max notices that they were heading towards a rock boulder. "I will not let you get hurt Bagon". Max said to it as he turns his left arm towards the rock with Bagon in his other arm. Max hits the rock hard with his arm as Max starts to be in a lot of pain. Bagon has a shocked look on its face that a human got hurt while protecting it. A few minutes later, Max is losing concusiness as he and Bagon are heading towards a waterfall. Zeo notices the trainer and the Bagon about to go over the falls. "Hydragion quick", Zeo said to his trusty dragon type pokemon. Zeo grabs the young trainer and Bagon out from the river. Max notices Zeo's face as he passed out. "Hydragion fly towards Foretree City Pokemon Center". Zeo said to Hydragion with a concern tone in Zeo's voice.

As they land at the Foretree Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy heals Bagon while Max has a cast on his left arm. In a recovery room, Max woke up and notices the mysterious trainer and Bagon watching over him. "Where am I and how did I get here"? Max asks the mysterious trainer. "I am glad that you are awake young trainer. You are at the pokemon center in Fortree City, and I got you here". The trainer said to Max. "I am Max from Petalburg City". Max said to the trainer. The trainer gives Max a light smile. "I am Zeo". Zeo said to Max. Max and Zeo notice Bagon who is worried about Max. Zeo looks at the Bagon and then looks at Max. "That Bagon wants to go with you Max. She has a strong will, heart, mind, and spirit". Zeo said to Max. Max looks at Zeo. "How did you know that Bagon is a girl, Zeo? Plus how did you know that it has strong qualities". Max asks Zeo. Zeo grins at Max. "You know Max, you are too curious for your own good. Max has a perplexed look on his face as he wonders who Zeo really is. "I guess I am curious, Zeo. Where are you heading next, and plus is there any way that I can travel around with you Zeo"? Max asks Zeo.

Zeo looks at Max with a solemn look on his face. "No Max, the kind of journey I am on is far too dangerous. I cannot get anyone involved in this with me. You have your own journey to accomplish, Max. Don't even try go looking for me, Max. It will distract you from your own journey". Zeo said as he is about leave the room. Zeo looks at Max one last time. "One more thing Max, always believe in your pokemon". Zeo said to Max as he leaves the room and the pokemon center". Max looks at Bagon. "Well, if you want to go with me, you are welcome to the team". Max said as he grabs an empty pokeball on the desk. Bagon hits the pokeball, and it instantly went into the pokeball.

Flashback ends

"Zeo told me to always believe in my pokemon, May". Max said to May. May nods in agreement. "Ash would say something like that". May said to Max. Max looks up at May. "I know, and plus I didn't follow him like Zeo told me to do. I can't help but wonder if Zeo is really Ash". Max said to May. May has an 'are you sure about that' look on her face. "Did you see Pikachu with Zeo when you got rescued"? May asks Max. "Not that I recall, I never give up on Ash, and I still hold him to that promise that one day he and I will have a battle". Max said to May. May sighs in agreement.

In the Sinnoh Region

In Veilstone City, Dawn and Paul are walking down the street together. Dawn and her mom Johanna moved from Twinleaf Town to Veilstone City a few weeks before after Kenny has been harassing Dawn. Dawn notices the news on television from an electronic shop. "Paul, look at this", Dawn said to Paul. Paul looks at the news with Dawn. "What about it, someone defeated Team Rocket once and for all. I say good riddance to bad people". Paul said to Dawn. Dawn sighs as Paul is being cold and distant about it. "Paul, do you care about what the stranger accomplished"? Dawn asks Paul. Paul looks at Dawn. "Well, I slightly care about it because the stranger must be really powerful and strong to do that. Plus with the tournament coming up in a couple of months away, the stranger might show up to it, and I will defeat the stranger". Paul said to Dawn. Dawn sighs as she is getting annoyed about Paul's attitude about the stranger. "Do you think it might have been Ash that defeated Team Rocket on his own"? Dawn asks Paul.

Paul looks at Dawn with a shocked look on his face. "I do have Ash's respect and I do treat my pokemon better these days. However, there is no way that Ash will do that unless something happened to him. Ash is the kind of guy who always has his friends to back him up in any situation. Plus he even has that Pikachu to back him up as well". Paul said to Dawn.

Dawn couldn't help but to agree with Paul about Ash. "It has been six years, Paul. My heart is telling me that something horrible did happen to him. I still haven't given up on him, and don't you dare say that you have given up your respect for him". Dawn said to Paul. Paul sighs and yet nods in agreement. "Ok, I do agree with you on that. He would have told one of you guys though". Paul said as they continue walking down the street. Little did Dawn know that a guy is watching her as she is walking with her boyfriend? Dawn is preparing for the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and Paul recently got top 2 at the Sinnoh League. Plus Dawn has some styles out for Hermione and the pokestyist Paris.

In the Unova Region

At the Straition gym and restaurant, Cilan and Iris are watching the news on television. "Oh my Arceus, what kind of little kid would go that place and defeat them all alone". Iris said as she comments about it. Cilan looks at Iris. "I would say that the recipe for the plan must have calculated to the last measuring spoon of spice and flavor". Cilan said as he goes into his connoisseur talks. Iris rolls her eyes as she watches the news.

Iris looks at Cilan with a concern look on her face. "Cilan, have you seen or spoken to Ash at all"? Iris asks Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris with an almost busted look on his face. "No, no why you ask"? Cilan asks Iris. Iris has a serious look on her face. "Fess up Cilan, ever since I said Ash's name, you flinch up about it". Iris said to Cilan. Cilan rises his arms as he nods his head. "No, I haven't seen him, Iris. If I did, I would have told you, Iris". Cilan said to Iris. Iris looks at Cilan. "Then explain this note that was left at the restaurant almost four days ago". Iris asks Cilan. Cilan looks at the note. "This was left by a mysterious stranger, Iris. Cress given this to me that I have to read it alone". Cilan said to Iris.

Iris reads the note as Cilan is hoping that Iris is not to mad at him for not telling her about it sooner. "Cilan, how did this friend know that I have a Haxerous"? Iris asks Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris. "Maybe the stranger must have seen you training with it a while back or something". Cilan said to Iris as he tries to think a logical explanation. Iris sighs as she thinks that Cilan might be right about it. "Cilan, do you think Ash is alright? I still haven't forgot about him, and I still haven't given up on him". Iris said to Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris. "Where ever Ash might be, I am sure that he is perfecting his battling recipe". Cilan said to Iris as she nods to Cilan. Cilan has become an 'S' class Connoisseur, and Iris is the Opelucid City gym leader and dragon master.

In the Kalos Region

Serena is meeting up with Bonnie and Clemont at the Lumious City Gym. Bonnie notices the news on television. "Clemont look someone defeated Team Rocket all alone". Bonnie said to Clemont and Serena. They have a shocked look on their faces as they watch the news reports. "It seems only yesterday that Ash was on top of the tower trying to calm down Professor Sycamore's Garchomp". Clemont said to Serena. Serena looks at Clemont. "I know what you mean, Clemont. I was watching the news when that happened". Serena said to Clemont.

Clemont looks at Serena with a guilty look on his face. "Bonnie and I were actually there when it happened. I sneaked Ash into the tower". Clemont said to Serena. Serena glares at Clemont. "YOU WHAT, YOU GOT ASH INTO THAT BUILDING WHEN IT WAS HAPPENING". Serena yells at Clemont. Clemont has a guilty look on his face. "Serena calm down, that happened a long time ago. I am sure that Ash has done even more dangerous stunts long before that incident". Clemont said to Serena. Serena sighs as she knows that Ash has gotten into in a load of trouble before.

Bonnie looks at them with a concerned look on her face. "Serena, have you even told Ash how you feel about him"? Bonnie asks Serena with a curious look on her face. Serena's face blushes from embarrassment. "No, plus I am sure that Ash has a girlfriend by now. It might be May from Hoeen, Dawn from Sinnoh, Iris from the Unova, or even Anabel or Misty from Kanto". Serena said to Bonnie. Bonnie sighs as she wants her Serena to be happy. "I still miss Ash, Clemont". Bonnie said to Clemont. Clemont looks at Bonnie. "I know Bonnie. I haven't given up or forgotten about him, Bonnie". Clemont said to his sister. Serena looks at Bonnie. "I agree with Clemont, Bonnie. Where ever Ash is, I am sure that he is alright". Serena said to Bonnie. Serena gotten top four in the Kalos league two years ago, and Bonnie recently got top 8 in the Kalos region. Clemont has gotten his gym to be the toughest in the Kalos Region.

At Indigo Plateau, Hydregion lands safely in the wooded area of Indigo Plateau. Zeo jumps off of his dark/dragon type pokemon. "Return Hydregion for a job well done". Zeo said as he returns his pokemon back to its pokeball. As Zeo walks down the street towards the Pokemon Center, people look at Zeo and stares at him as he walks down the street. Zeo doesn't pay any attention to the people that stare at him. 'This is the place where Scott and Mr. Goodshow wants to meet with me. This place has changed a lot since the last time I was here'. Zeo thought to himself.

In the pokemon center, Professor Oak, Mr. Goodshow, Scott, and Brandon are in the lobby of the pokemon center. Scott is holding some papers while Mr. Goodshow is waiting in anticipation. Brandon notices the cloaked young man walking in the pokemon center. "Scott, is that the person we are meeting with"? Brandon asks Scott. Scott looks at the cloaked person. "Yes it is Brandon". Scott said to Brandon. Professor Oak went up to the young man. "We have been waiting on you, young man". Professor Oak said to Zeo. "I take it there are more guests than I thought it would be". Zeo said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to Zeo as they walk towards the others. "Please we have a lot to discuss with you". Mr. Goodshow said to Zeo. Zeo nods as they went into a private conference room.

In the conference room, Zeo, Brandon, Scott, Mr. Goodshow, and Professor Oak take their seats in the round table room. "Ash my boy, it's good to see you again". Professor Oak said to Zeo. Brandon has a shocked look on his face. Zeo takes off his hat, sunglasses, cloak to reveal his face to the others. "It's good to see you too Professor Oak. I am glad you didn't send Gary to this otherwise he would have told everyone long before I planned it". Ash said to Professor Oak. Scott looks at Ash with a stunned look on his face. "My, my, you are not the same Ash like I remembered helping Agatha long ago. You look different, and how is that Pikachu of yours"? Scott asks Ash.

Ash has a solemn look on his face. "Scott, Pikachu died six years ago". Ash said to Scott as he doesn't want to talk about that horrible day. Brandon looks like he is still in shock. "Ash, is that you young man? You have grown since you beaten me at the Battle Pyramid". Brandon said to Ash. Ash nods as he is curious why he is here. "If you have been living under a rock for the past year and a half, you have probably notice the construction at the stadium for the upcoming Pokemon World Masters Tournament". Scott said to Ash.

Ash has a clueless look on his face. "Mr. Goodshow, how did you know it's me"? Ash asks Mr. Goodshow as he is curious about it. Mr. Goodshow looks at Ash. "As you know I am the president of the pokemon league, and I can get information much faster and easier than the rest of the public. Looker told me about this person named Zeo. I had to look into it, and Zeo is a codename, and when he told me about the necklace that has a pokeball with a thunderbolt sticker on it. I knew it was you Ash". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash.

Ash nods as he realizes that someone he can trust can keep his secret. "So what is this tournament, and how can I join into this"? Ash curiously asks them. "Well, the Pokemon World Master's Tournament takes place once every ten years. Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Battle Frontier Brains, and Champions are invited to part take in the tournament. Normal trainers can compete if they have obtained at least top 8 in any pokemon league tournament in the last ten years. However the name Zeo has not taken part in such event at any league tournament unless you become my newest battle frontier brain here in the Kanto region. Plus depending on how you finish, you can be either last or the next to last brain to battle". Scott explains to Ash. All the sudden, Raichu comes out of its pokeball.

Mr. Goodshow, Brandon, and Scott are shocked and surprised that a Raichu came out of its pokeball on its own. Ash is slightly annoyed about it. "Raichu, why did you get out of your pokeball"? Ash sternly asks Raichu. Raichu has a busted and guilty look on its face. "_I am sorry Master Ash. When that human was talking about this tournament, it is something I think that Master Pikachu would want you to do". _Raichu mentally said to Ash. "It's alright, Raichu". Ash said to Raichu. "Ash, I thought Pikachu would never evolve into a Raichu". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash. Ash looks at Mr. Goodshow. "No, Pikachu didn't evolve at all. This Raichu was with me since the day Pikachu died and saw what happened when it was a Pichu". Ash explains it to them. "Plus I think Raichu is right. It is something that Pikachu would want me to do. I have been wondering how to end this journey that I have been in on for the past six years and reveal myself to the world again". Ash said to Scott.

Scott has a happy look on his face. "Welcome to the Battle Frontier, Ash". Scott said to Ash as he hands over the forms to complete in the tournament and battle frontier facility papers for Ash to fill out. "Here is the rule book and guide book about the tournament, Ash". Mr. Goodshow explains to Ash. Ash looks at the men in the room. "Plus, all of your old rivals are going to be there including Gary, Morrison, Tyson, Katie, Paul, Barry, Tobias, and Trip". Professor Oak said to Ash. The men in the room notice that mentioning Tobias's and Trip's name didn't even faze Ash. "Mr. Goodshow, are legendary pokemon are even allowed into the tournament"? Ash calmly asks Mr. Goodshow.

Mr. Goodshow looks at Ash. "Yes, it is allowed, Ash. Why you ask"? Mr. Goodshow asks Ash. "I have a special team of legendary pokemon just for him if he and I are put against each other. There is one more thing. The only circumstance of when my identity gets revealed early is if I face off with Trip or Tobias". Ash states to them with a serious look and tone on Ash's face. "You can count on that, Ash". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash. Ash nods to them as he finishes filling out the mount of paper work. Scott leaves the room to file the paper work. Brandon notices how close Raichu and Ash are and smiles. "I am looking forward to be working with you Ash". Brandon said to Ash. Ash nods in agreement. "I am going to win this tournament and letting the world know that I am back". Ash said to them.

Ash looks at Brandon with a curious look on his face. "Brandon, I have to ask you this. How is Anabel doing these days"? Ash asks Brandon. Brandon looks at Ash. "Ash, Anabel has not been herself since you left six years ago. She is still a strong trainer. It just no one was able to get passed Anabel to face me in six years. Although Sabrina has been with her, she still has not forgotten about you, Ash". Brandon said to Ash. Ash nods as he realizes that Anabel still has feelings for him.

Mr. Goodshow smiles as he knows and remembers Ash's old enthusiasm and determination. "There is the Ash Ketchum that I know". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash as Ash blushes in embarrassment. Scott returns to the conference room with a letter in his hands signed by Scott himself. "Here you are, Ash. This letter will get you registered on registration day". Scott said to Ash as he hands the letter over to Ash. Ash puts the letter in his bag. "You four know my secret. I must go now to train my pokemon. Professor, I will give you a call when I need to exchange my pokemon". Ash said to Professor Oak. Ash puts on his cloak, hat, and sunglasses and returns his Raichu to its pokeball then he leaves the room and the pokemon center.

Mr. Goodshow notice how much Ash has changed. He looks at Professor Oak. "Professor Oak, is it really true that Pikachu passed away"? Mr. Goodshow asks Professor Oak. Oak looks at Mr. Goodshow. "It's true, Mr. Goodshow, Pikachu died while trying to protect Ash". Professor Oak said to Mr. Goodshow. Mr. Goodshow has a sadden look on his face. "Does Ash know about the legendary pokemon called Xerneas the life pokemon"? Mr. Goodshow asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Mr. Goodshow. If Ash knew about it, he would have asked it to bring Pikachu back to life. Plus if that happened, he would have told me about it in his emails and letters". Professor Oak said to Mr. Goodshow. Mr. Goodshow nods to Professor Oak. "I suppose that's true, Professor". Mr. Goodshow said to Professor Oak. The four men leaves the conference room.

At a special place in the wooded area at Indigo Plateau, Zeo sends out his twelve pokemon. "Alright everyone, I am planning to conclude this journey by completing in this tournament. For some of you, this tournament is your first time competing in a tournament like setting, so I expect the best behavior from all of you. I don't want to be disqualified before the tournament gets started over a fight with someone else's pokemon. Plus some of this people are psychic which means that they can read your minds. If that happens, I want you to address me as Master or Zeo and not Ash. When we are here, I expect you to be training with your training partners. We are not resting off from our normal training routine. Plus if someone is coming, all of you will go into hiding until its safe. With that being said, I want the identity of the team to be a secret until it's time for us to battle. The longer I keep the secret the greater advantage I will have in the tournament. Plus the other pokemon that I have at Professor Oak's lab will also be used during the tournament. No one knows what kind of team I will be using, so it will be a surprise for anyone that I fight against" Zeo said to his twelve pokemon. As his pokemon cheered Ash looks at the pokeball around his neck. 'Pikachu, if you are watching over me, then you know that I am returning to the world to compete in this tournament'. Ash thought to himself as he is training with his Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon: The Return of the Forgotten Hero

Chapter 3: The Cometh of Old and New Friends

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARK THEMES, so the rating might go up to M for mature.

It has been two months since Ash's arrival to Indigo Plateau. In that time period, Scott has told his battle frontier brains that a new brain will be joining them. There are mixed reactions within the group, but they are happy that the eighth battle frontier brain will be joining them. A young woman with light purple hair starts to have a warm smile on her face. Her fellow frontier brain Lucy notices this. "Anabel, are you alright"? Lucy asks Anabel. Anabel looks at Lucy. "Yeah, I am fine, Lucy". Anabel said as she leaves the room. Another young woman with blonde hair looks at her. "Come on Anabel, you and I both know that something has been bugging you". The young woman said to Anabel. Anabel glares at the woman. "I said I am fine, Greta. Please just leave me alone", Anabel said to Greta as she runs off.

The elder frontier brain walk towards them. "Her heart is still broken I see". Spencer said to them. Greta looks at the elder frontier brain. "She has not been herself in six years. Although Sabrina and her brother Lucian has been there for her, Anabel is taking it too hard". Greta said to Spencer. Spencer looks at her. "It's because of her that challengers cannot get to Brandon at all". Spencer said to Greta as she sighs in agreement. A man with an engineer's outfit and red cap walk towards them. "So do you guys know who this eighth brain is? I am trying to get my head around it. I wish the brain just reveal himself already". The guy said to Lucy, Greta, and Spencer. Lucy rolls her eyes at him. "Noland, I am sure that the eighth battle frontier brain will reveal himself when the time comes. Besides, if he did came, it will have send shock waves to everyone especially to the young Anabel, Noland". Spencer said to Noland.

Noland sighs in agreement. "I guess I get that, but all the trainers that I have faced these days are not deemed worthy of my respect". Noland said to them. Greta nods in agreement. "I know what you mean Noland. Trainers I find worthy are those that uses pokemon with a type disadvantage and creative skills to surprise me". Greta said to Noland. "Yeah the only trainer I find worthy respecting is battling with my Articno". Noland said to them.

Brandon and Tucker sighs as they listen to their conversation. "I am not sure if I can take more of this conversation, Brandon. Plus I am greatly concerned about our Anabel". Tucker said to Brandon. Brandon looks at the guy. "I know, but I think when the time is right, he will reveal himself to everyone. However, I am not sure how well Anabel will take it". Brandon said to Tucker. Tucker looks at Brandon. "You look like you know the identity of the newest battle frontier brain really is, Brandon". Tucker said to Brandon. Brandon looks at Tucker. "I am sworn to a secrecy, Tucker. Now if you excuse me, I have battle training to attend to". Brandon said to Tucker as he leaves the room. The other brains look at Brandon as he leaves the room. "I guess we shall see right". Spencer said to them as they leave the room.

On a Boat from the Sinnoh Region

It is a nice sunset as Dawn and her Piplup are watching the sunset on the ocean waters. "You know Piplup. We are about to arrive to the Kanto Region to watch the Pokemon World Master's Tournament. Plus we will be seeing our old friends Brock, May, Iris, and Cilan again. Plus I can't help but wonder if Ash is going to be at the tournament or not". Dawn said to Piplup. Piplup looks at Dawn with happy look on its face. _"You have said it, Mistress Dawn. Plus if we do get to Ash and Pikachu again, it will be a happy reunion". _Piplup said to Dawn. Dawn smiles, but her smile fades as she is thinking about something else. "Plus after everything that happened at the Grand Festival, I cannot believe that Kenny would went so far to hurt me like he did. Even Conway would not have gone that far either". Dawn said to Piplup. Piplup nods in agreement. _"That human is a disgrace to call you his friend, Mistress Dawn. Plus Conway understands that you and Paul are together, and he has not bothered you like that human has". _Piplup said to Dawn with a mad tone in its voice.

Flashback: One Month Ago

Dawn and her pokemon are celebrating at Lake Valor after she won the Sinnoh Grand Festival in defeating Zoe. Zoe looks at Dawn. "You finally beat me, Dawn". Zoe said to Dawn. Dawn smiles at Zoe. "I know, and plus as soon as I get back to Veilstone City, I am going to plan on going to the Kanto Region to enter contests there". Dawn said to Zoe. Zoe smiles at Dawn. "Well, I am planning to go to the Hoeen Region for contests. So now we will both have new rivals to contend with". Zoe said to Dawn. Dawn smiles at Zoe. "Yeah, plus I am glad that I am going to have new rivals, but I am not sure if Kenny is going to the Kanto Region as well. I still can't believe he cheated on me with that girl from the Unova Region, Burgundy. What in Acreus's name was he thinking, cheating on me with her. Man, he must have been really desperate to get back at me for dating Paul. Even Conway wouldn't stoop that low". Dawn said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Dawn. "If there is any consolation, I am glad that you and Paul are happy together. Paul is the mature guy for you unlike those two". Zoe said to Dawn. All the sudden, Kenny walk towards the two girls. "Dawn, there you are, I came over to congratulate you for winning the grand festival". Kenny said to Dawn. Dawn frowns at Kenny as she glares at him. "Why are you here Kenny? The last time I checked, cheaters are not allowed to be around me. Why do you think I moved from Twinleaf Town to Veilstone City"? Dawn asks Kenny with a super furious look on her face. Kenny rolls his eyes at Dawn. "Come on Dawn, I said I am sorry for cheating on you with her. She is not even my type, Dawn". Kenny said to Dawn as he grabs her wrist. Dawn feels her wrist starts to be in pain. "Let me go Kenny, you are hurting me". Dawn said to Kenny. Zoe is also getting angry with Kenny. "You are mad that you lost to her in the first battle round of the grand festival. Even Ursula would not have reacted and acting like you are now". Zoe said to Kenny. Kenny glares at Zoe. "Dawn, you are coming with me". Kenny said to Dawn as he tries to get Dawn to go with him.

Paul shows up at the scene. "Let her go now or you will regret it", Paul said to Kenny as he is really mad. Kenny glares at Paul. "This doesn't concern you, Paul. Dawn is getting back together with me like everyone back in Twinleaf Town said". Kenny said to Paul. Paul glares at Kenny. "When it concerns Dawn, it is my business. First of all, you have been jealous of Dawn's skills. Secondly, you have lost to Dawn time and time again. Thirdly, Dawn and I have been together ever since you cheated on her with that pathetic connisouesse. You will never match with Dawn in her strength, power, and skills". Paul said to Kenny with an anger tone in his voice.

Kenny glares at Paul. "Let's settle this in a battle, Paul", Kenny said as he pushes Dawn to the ground. Zoe rushes towards Dawn. Kenny grabs a pokeball. "Empleon, let's go". Kenny said as he lets out his starter pokemon. Paul glares at Kenny. "Bad choice, Kenny, in fact you made the bad choice for hurting Dawn. Torterra stand by for battle". Paul said to Kenny. "I will make the first move and the last, Empleon Hydro Cannon". Kenny commands his starter pokemon. Paul smirks as his Torterra is more powerful than Kenny's pokemon. "Torterra use frenzy plant". Paul said to his Torterra. Giant branches of plants are coming out from the ground as it defends from the hydro cannon, and the giant branches hit a devastating blow on Empleon.

Empleon went to the ground with swirls in its eyes unable to battle. "It's over, Kenny, you lost". Paul said to Kenny as Officer Jenny arrives at the scene arresting Kenny. "Who called Officer Jenny"? Kenny asks the group. "I did", a female voice said as she walk towards them revealing to be Ursula. Dawn is shocked to see her meanest rival is actually helping her. "When I saw Kenny was hurting you, I called Officer Jenny". Ursula said to Kenny as Officer Jenny hauls him away. "I will be back Dawn". Kenny said as he is put in the police car and drives away.

Dawn looks at Ursula. "Why did you help me"? Dawn asks Ursula with a curious look on her face. Ursula looks at Dawn. "Dawn you beat me fair and square and not down to the wire luck. Plus when you were at that contest in Hearthome City, heartbroken, I knew that Kenny was a bad guy". Ursula said to Dawn. Dawn smiles as she gains a rival as a new friend. Paul, Zoey, and Ursula got Dawn to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy puts her wrist in a cast as her mom Johanna notices the sad look on Dawn's face. "I am glad that you are alright Dawn. Plus I can't believe that Kenny went too far tonight, and it was supposed to be your night for winning the Grand Festival". Johanna said to Dawn. Dawn looks at her mom. "Mom, is there any way I can get a restraining order against him"? Dawn asks her mom. "Considering what happened tonight, you can grantee that Dawn". Johanna said to Dawn.

End Flashback

Dawn looks at the cast on her wrist as it is in some pain just thinking about what happened that night. Paul notices his girlfriend watching the sunset. "I thought I would find you here. Is this your newest spot"? Paul looks at Dawn. "Yeah, I like watching the sunset, Paul. You know that". Dawn said to Paul. "Still thinking about what happened back at Lake Valor"? Paul asks Dawn. Dawn looks at Paul. "Yeah, you really saved me that night. I am glad that Kenny is behind bars where he belongs". Dawn said to Paul. Paul smiles at Dawn. "Are you looking forward to see Ash's old friends again"? Paul asks Dawn. Dawn looks at Paul. "Yeah, they will be asking a lot of questions about my wrist and what happened. It got me thinking that Ash and Brock will be furious to learn about it though". Dawn said to Paul.

Paul looks at Dawn. "Dawn, there is no need to worry, Kenny is behind bars, and you have that restraining order against him. There is no chance that he will show up at the tournament". Paul said to Dawn as he leans in to kiss Dawn in the lips. The two teens kiss as the sun is going down.

In the Unova Region

Iris and Cilan are on a plane flight towards the Kanto Region. "The last time we headed to Kanto was a long time ago on a cruise ship. Now we are going to Ash's home region for us to compete in the Pokemon World Master's Tournament". Iris said to Cilan. "I agree, Iris. Plus the tournament will be filled with flavors from all sorts of trainers". Cilan said to Iris. Iris looks at Cilan. "Cilan, do you think Ash will be there"? Iris asks Cilan as she is curious about the location of their lost friend. Cilan looks at Iris. "It wouldn't be Ash's battling recipe to miss the tournament". Cilan said to his girlfriend.

A young man with blonde hair is listening to their conversation between Iris and Cilan. "I bet that Ash will not be at the tournament. He is too chicken to return to his boonie home region". Trip said to them. Iris and Cilan glares at Trip. "No one asks for your opinion, Trip. Plus just because the tournament is going to be in the Kanto Region, it doesn't give you the right to bad mouth about it". Iris said to Trip. Trip smirks at Iris. "Perhaps we should make a bet going if Ash will be at the tournament or not". Trip said to Iris. Iris grins at Trip. "You are on, Trip". Iris said to Trip. Cilan eyes' widen as he is hearing this. "I don't think this is a good idea, Iris". Cilan said to Iris. Iris looks at Cilan. "Cilan, if Ash will be there, it will give Ash's old friends something to debate about". Iris said to Cilan.

Cilan sighs as he couldn't help but to agree as he grabs out a notebook out. He notices Burgundy, Georgia, Stephan, Cameron, Virgil, and Bianca walking towards them. "Did I hear something about a bet, mon chere"? Burgundy said to Cilan as she winks at him. Iris glares at Burgundy. "Cilan is my boyfriend, Burgundy. You already broken up Dawn and Kenny. We don't need another dating causality". Iris said to her. "Look, I want to place a bet, and plus that Kenny is in jail after what happened at the Sinnoh Grand Festival a month ago". Burdangy said to Iris. Iris and Cilan are shocked to here what she said to them about Kenny. "Alright, if Ash doesn't show up by the end of the tournament is over, the winner of the bet will get the prize, fair enough". Cilan said to them as he writes down the bet amounts on the various bets that is placed by the Unova region rivals and old friends.

In the Hoeen Region

May, Max, Norman, and Caroline are in the car heading towards Indigo Plateau. "Max are you nervous about facing various trainers"? May asks Max. "Not really May, there is a chance I will be facing off with dad in the tournament being a gym leader after all". Max said to May. May nods at Max. "Yeah, plus Mom and I will be cheering for the both of you". May said to Max. "Plus while you and dad are competing I will be tasting all sorts of food for my blog". May said to Max. Max sighs as he realizes that May has become quite the food critic and food connoisseur. "I think Ash has a friend named Cilan that is a Pokemon Connoisseur that I think he might meet your match when it comes to tasting food". Max said to May. "You know if he is going to be there, perhaps I can pick at his brain about the various restaurants in the Unova Region". May said to Max.

Max sighs as he realizes that he should not have said a word about it. Caroline looks at May. "You know May, you really have become the food critic in the family and among your friends. Perhaps you might considering become a food critic once you retire from pokemon contest". Caroline said to May. May nods to her. "So far I have won the Hoeen Grand festival and the Johto grand festival in the six years that Ash has been gone. I just need to win the Sinnoh Grand festival and the Kanto Grand festival to complete it". May said to Caroline.

Caroline nods in agreement. "I am glad that you have your goals in front of you. Plus I am glad that you and Drew are finally dating". Caroline said to May. May blushes in embarrassment. "Mom, Drew and I are dating, but I am worried that Drew will become like Kenny did and hurt me like he hurt Dawn". May said to Caroline. Norman nods to May. "May if Drew hurts you like Kenny did, he wouldn't be welcome in our house and in Petalburg City for that matter". Norman said to May. May nods as Norman drives towards Indigo Plateau.

In the Kanto Region

Misty, Brock, and Forrest are walking towards the Pokemon Center in Indigo Plateau. Misty has a light blue tank top with blue shorts and white shoes. She has her hair in her normal hair style. Brock has his Sinnoh outfit with a white doctor's jacket. Forrest has a tan shirt with brown long pants and shoes. "Brock, I am glad that you don't hit on every attractive woman in sight". Misty said to Brock. Brock grins at Misty. "Yeah, I am happily engaged to Lucy, but Forrest has picked up where I left off". Brock said to Misty as they notice Forrest hitting on a beautiful girl. "Like brother like brother", Misty said as she went up to Forrest to pull on his ears. "Come on Little Casanova, you are just like Brock". Misty said to Forrest. "Not the ear, Brock has told me about the painful ear pulls". Forrest said to Misty.

Just as they walk away, they notice Zeo walking in the Pokemon Center desk. Nurse Joy sees him coming to the desk. "Hello Nurse Joy, I am here to check in to the Pokemon World Master's Tournament". Zeo said to Nurse Joy as he hands the letter that Scott handed him just two months ago and his pokedex. Nurse Joy looks at the letter. "Yes of course, Nurse Joy said to Zeo as she gets him registered. "It is good to see you again, Zeo". Nurse Joy said to him as she winks to him as she is keeping the secret safe as she hands him a room key, the letter, and his pokedex back to him. "Thank you Nurse Joy", Zeo said to Nurse Joy as he received the items back. He went towards the elevator to go up to his room.

Misty and Brock notices the guy going up the elevator. "Misty who is that"? Brock asks Misty. "I am not sure, but there is something about him. I just can't place my figure on it at the moment. Misty and Forrest went up to the desk to register for the tournament. Brock is curious about the mysterious stranger that came in. "I think I am going to ask Nurse Joy if she needs any help healing pokemon during the tournament". Brock said to Misty. Misty nods to Brock. "Alright, I am going up to the room to get refreshed". Misty said to Brock as she went up to the elevator to the eighth floor. On the eighth floor, Misty walk towards the room. However, she bumps into the mysterious stranger as his sunglasses falls off his face. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you". Misty said to the mysterious trainer. She picks up his sunglasses and puts it in his hands. The trainer looks at Misty. "It's alright Miss", the trainer said to Misty as he puts his sunglasses back on his face.

Misty notices the warm chocolate eyes on the trainer. "You look so familiar like I know you from somewhere". Misty said to the trainer. The trainer has a confused look on his face. "I don't think we have met, Miss. I am Zeo". Zeo said to Misty. "Are you competing in the tournament"? Misty asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Misty. "I am Miss". Zeo said to Misty. "I am Misty from Cerculean City, and I am the gym leader of the Cerculean City Gym". Misty said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Misty. "Good luck Misty of the Cerculean City". Zeo said to her as he walks down the hall back to the elevator.

Misty is curious about the mysterious trainer. She walks into the room, and Misty notices a note on the coffee table. . A few minutes later, Brock and Forrest walk in the room. "Looks like we are in the same suite together". Brock said to Misty. Misty is stunned as she reads the note that was left behind. Brock notices the strange look on Misty's face. "Misty what's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost pokemon". Brock asks Misty. "It's nothing Brock. I thought I saw someone". Misty said to Brock. "Did he has a pair of sunglasses and a hat on him"? Forrest asks Misty. "Yeah, how did you know"? Misty asks Forrest. Brock and I saw him as he walked out from the Pokemon Center". Forrest said to Misty. Misty sighs as she puts the note down on the coffee table. "Who is up for exploring around here? We are bound to see one of our friends". Misty said to Brock and Forrest. "Yeah, the opening ceremonies are in two days, so I think we should relax before the tournament begins". Forrest said to Misty. They leave the room.

Down in the lobby, May, Max, Norman, and Caroline arrives at the Pokemon Center. Brock, Forrest, and Misty notices the Maple Family. "May, May, it's so good to see you again". Misty said to May and Max. "It's good to see you too, Misty". Max said to Misty. "I take it that you are competing in the tournament, Misty". Max asks Misty. Misty looks at Max. "You bet I am, Max". Misty asks Max. "Norman is also completing as well, Misty". May said to Misty. Misty looks at Norman. "I look forward if we battle against each other". Misty said to Norman. "I agree, I have heard that your gym is the toughest gym in the entire Kanto Region". Norman said to Misty. "You heard correctly". Misty said to Norman.

May looks at her mom and dad. "Dad, can Max and I go hang out with Brock, Misty, and Forrest"? May asks Norman. Norman looks at May. "Sure, but your brother and I have to get registered. Once we are both registered, you two may go to hang out with them. I am sure that they haven't seen you in a long time". Norman said to May. Norman and Max went to the registration desk to get registered for the tournament. "Good Luck Norman and Max", Nurse Joy said to them. "Alright you two, mom and I will bring our stuff to our room and drop off your stuff in your room, and we will catch up with you later". Norman said to May and Max. "Thanks dad", Max said as May and Max went along with Misty, Brock, and Forrest.

In the athlete's village, the group notices various vendors. "This is great, it's like the whole gang is back together". Max said to Brock. "I have to agree with you. It will be perfect if Ash and Pikachu are here". May said to Max. Dawn and Paul notices them. "May, Brock, it's good to see you". Dawn said to them. "Dawn, it's good to see you as well". May said to Dawn. "Dawn what happened to your wrist"? Brock asks Dawn. "It's a long story, Brock". Dawn said to Brock. Brock looks at Paul. "Paul, its good you again". Brock said to Paul. "Likewise, Brock, Dawn and I are dating". Paul said to Brock. May and Max are shocked and surprised by this. "I am completing in this tournament as well". Paul said to them.

"We are going to walk around and hang out. Do you want to join us"? May asks Dawn and Paul. "I am going to get registered for the tournament". Paul said to them. "I will join you, and we need to catch up". Dawn said to them. Paul looks at Dawn. "You go with your friends, Dawn". Paul said to Dawn as he went to the Pokemon Center. Dawn smiles as her boyfriend walks away from them. The group notices a crowd as a pokemon battle is going on. "Let's check it out", Max said to them. They notice a guy with blonde hair battling a girl with blonde hair. "If you think you can defeat me, you are mistaken little kid". The blonde headed trainer said to her. "Serperior finish this up with hyper beam". The trainer said as his powerful Unova starter pokemon fires a hyper beam attack at the girl's Floette. Floette has swirls in its eyes. "Floette, no", the girl said as her pokemon falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Face it kid if you think you can last in the tournament, think again" the guy said to the girl. Max glares at the trainer. "Leave her alone", Max said as he defends her. The male trainer looks at Max. "Honestly this tournament is filled with kids. The name is Trip from the Unova region". Trip said to the group. "Are you still picking on people like you did back in the Unova region"? Dawn asks Trip.

Trip rolls his eyes at Dawn. "Oh please, I don't want to waste time with an injured coordinator". Trip said to Dawn. "Let's have a one on one battle right now". Max said as he grabs a pokeball ready. Trip smirks at Max. "Fine by me", Trip said to Max as they are getting ready to have a pokemon battle. "I am going to use my must trusted and unusual starter, Gardvevior, Lets Ash it up". Max said as he lets out his starter pokemon to his side.

Trip laughs at Max as he lets out his fully evolved pokemon. "Let's Ash it Up, that is most lamest battle cry I have ever heard, but if you are so eager to battle me then fine, Serperior lets go", Trip said as he lets out his Regal Snake Pokemon. "Use Leer", Trip said as his Serperior. "Use Teleport", Max said as his Gardvevior disappear into thin air. Trip smirks at Max. "If you think that your little disappearing act will work, then your misktened. Serperior calm down and then use solar beam". Trip said to his Regal Snake Pokemon. The Regal Snake Pokemon has a solar beam attack ready. "Now Gardvevior use shadow ball". Max said as his pokemon as a dark purple ball fires from Gardvevior towards Trip's pokemon. "Now fire your solar beam attack". Trip said the Serperior. His starter pokemon fires a powerful solar beam at Gardvevior. The shadow ball got destroyed as the solar beam hits Max's Pokemon. Gardvevior has swirls in its eyes. "Gardvevior", Max said as it fell with swirls in its eyes.

"I still win", Trip said to Max. "Besides if Ash is really here, he would be embarrassed by your pathetic battle cry". Trip said to Max. Close by Iris and Cilan notice the battle going on. May glares at Trip. "Leave my brother alone", May said to Trip. Trip smirks as he looks at the group. "I will destroy Ash in this, so none of you will ever see him again". Trip said to them. Cilan and Iris arrive as Trip leaves the area. "Hey, are guys alright". Cilan asks them. Dawn looks at them. "Iris, Cilan, it's good to see you". Dawn said to them. "Hey Dawn, what happened to your wrist"? Iris asks Dawn. "It's a long story, and I will explain it later". Dawn said to Iris.

Cilan went up to Max. "Hey are you ok? My name is Cilan. Cilan asks Max. "I am fine. Who is that jerk anyway"? Max asks Cilan. Cilan sighs as he knows who he is. "That's Trip, Ash's old rival from the Unova region". Cilan said to Max. Max looks at the female trainer. "I am sorry that I couldn't defeat that jerk". Max apologizes to the girl. She looks at Max. "Its ok, I got separated from my brother and Serena when Trip challenged me for a battle. I am Bonnie by the way". Bonnie said to Max. Max looks at Bonnie. "It's nice to meet you Bonnie". Max said to Bonnie. He looks at Cilan. "Wait Trip is Ash's old rival then, you knew Ash then". Max said to Cilan.

Cilan looks at Max. "Yes, I once traveled around with Ash". Cilan said to Max. Iris went to Max. "I also traveled with Ash as well. I am Iris". Iris said to Max. "It's nice to meet you both". Max said to Cilan and Iris. Bonnie looks at the group of trainers. "I take it all of you knew Ash". Bonnie asks the group. "Yeah, we should get you back to your brother and Serena". Misty said to Bonnie. Bonnie looks at the red headed trainer. "Sure", Bonnie said to Misty. The group walks to find Bonnie's older brother and Serena.

In another part of Athletes Village, a young man and a young woman are looking for someone. "Where is she? I swear Bonnie can take off and disappear like that". The young man said to the young lady. "Clemont calm down, you know how adventurous Bonnie can be". Serena said to Clemont. "I know that Serena". Clemont said as he sighs as he is curious where Bonnie is. All the sudden, Clemont and Serena hear a female voice. "Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way", a female trainer said as she runs towards Clemont and Serena. Luckily Serena moves out of the way in time, but Clemont gets knocked into a fountain. "Why are you in such a hurry for Acreus's name"? Clemont asks the female trainer. She looks at Clemont. "I am so sorry. I am trying to get to the pokemon center, so I can get registered for the Pokemon World Master's Tournament. Wait, I haven't met you before have I"? The female trainer said to them. Clemont looks at her. "No, I am actually looking for my little sister. I am Clemont". Clemont said to the female trainer. "I am Serena". Serena said to the female trainer. "I am Bianca from the Unova region". Bianca said to them.

Clemont looks at Bianca. "Have you seen my sister, she is completing in the tournament. Her name is Bonnie". Clemont said to Bianca. Bianca thinks for a bit. "Now that I think about it, I did see a girl walking with a group of trainers. Plus they are heading towards the Pokemon Center". Bianca said to them. "Let's go then", Clemont said to Bianca. They head towards the pokemon center.

At the Pokemon center, Bonnie looks at the group of trainers as she gets registered for the tournament. Clemont, Serena, and Bianca walk in the Pokemon Center. "Bonnie, there you are". Clemont said to Bonnie. "Hey Clemont, you are slow as ever". Bonnie said to Clemont. Clemont sighs, "Bonnie, you are supposed to stay close". Clemont said to Bonnie. "Clemont, I am not a little kid when Ash traveled around with us years ago". Bonnie said to Clemont. Clemont sighs as he knows that Bonnie is right. "Bonnie, we haven't traveled to Kanto before. You know that". Clemont said to Bonnie.

Brock and the others walk towards Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena. "This is your brother". Brock said to Bonnie. "Yeah, the worry wort here is my brother Clemont". Bonnie said to them. Clemont looks at the group. "Thanks for finding my sister, I am Clemont and I am the gym leader in Lumious City in the Kalos region". Clemont said to them. "I am Serena a pokemon trainer". Serena said to them. "Nice to meet the both of you. I am Brock". Brock said to them.

Clemont looks at Bonnie. "What happened Bonnie"? Clemont asks Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Clemont. "Well, I wanted to find the pokemon center on my own since you are slow. I bumped into a jerk that wanted a battle with me, and Max came and defended me from the jerk. After that, they brought me here, and I got registered for the tournament and here we are". Bonnie said to Clemont. Clemont sighs in relief. "Just stay close next time, Bonnie". Clemont said to Bonnie as he went up to the front desk to get registered for the tournament.

A while later, the whole group walk into their suite on the eighth floor. "This is amazing, it's really cool that all of us are in the same suite". Misty said to the group. "I know, plus it has a kitchen, living room, and a great view for the stadium". May said to Misty. "As much I like the set up, but how did all of us end up in the same room together"? Clemont asks the group. The group looks at Clemont. "Do you think that someone put all of us in a suite together, Clemont"? Serena asks Clemont with a curious look on her face. "I think so. We all must know someone right". Clemont asks the group. Cilan looks at the group. "I think Clemont is on to something here. If we know he same person then someone else must pulled some strings to put all of us together". Cilan said to the group.

Paul looks at them. "I agree with him. What about you Dawn"? Paul asks Dawn. "I also agree with Cilan". Dawn said to the group. Max notices a note on the coffee table. "Hey guys, there is a note here from. I knew he would be here". Max said as he reads it. "Who is here Max"? May asks Max. "Zeo", Max said to May. Misty looks at Max. "You have meet Zeo before Max when was this"? Misty asks Max.

Max looks at the note that was left behind as he reads it the group.

'Room 835,

I am Zeo, and I will not be in the room very often as I prefer to sleep outside with my pokemon. If you want to get information on me or out of me, then you are out of luck. Good luck to those that are completing in the tournament. Just know that I am trainer that cares deeply about the pokemon.

Zeo'

Max looks at Misty and the others. "It was three years ago, and he told me that he was on a mission. There was something about him that makes me think of Ash, but I am not sure if it was him or not". Max said to the group. Then it clicked into Cilan's and Clemont's brain. "Of course, we all knew Ash somehow, and someone from the pokemon league must have put all of us in this suite together". Cilan and Clemont said to the group. Paul looks at them. "It might be a good idea for a huge group introduction". Paul said to them. "I agree, I may know Cilan and Iris, but I don't know the rest of you". Dawn said to them.

Brock looks at Misty and she nods to him. "Well, I might as well start first since I was the first traveling companion Ash ever had. I am Misty Waterflower, and I am from Cerculean City. I am the gym leader specializing in water type pokemon. When Ash first met me, I pulled him and Pikachu out from a river, and his Pikachu fried my bike". Misty said to them as she nods to Brock to go next.

"I am Brock Harrison from Pewter City. I am a Pokemon Doctor. When Ash first met me, I was the gym leader of the Pewter Gym, and back then I wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder. My brother Forrest is competing in the tournament". Brock said to them.

May and Max went up next. "I am May Maple from Petalburg City, and I am a Top Coordinator. Max is m younger brother. When Ash first met me, Pikachu was sick with electric build up and fried my bike". May said to them. "I am Max Maple from Petalburg City. May is my older sister. When Ash first met me, we were at the Petalburg gym pretending to be the gym leader". I recently done well in the Hoeen league to be able to complete in the tournament, and I want to become the next Petalburg gym leader". Max said to the group.

Dawn and Paul went up next. "I am Dawn Bertlz originally from Twinleaf Town but moved to Veilstone City not too long ago. I am also a top coordinator, and I am currently dating Paul. When Ash first met me, I rescued Pikachu from Team Rocket, and he just jumped into action trying to pull it out from one of their stupid machines". Dawn said to them. Paul looks at them as he sighs to give them a light introduction. "I am Paul from Veilstone City. I recently done well in the Sinnoh League. When Ash and I met, we didn't get along and argued about training methods. He ultimately beat me in the Sinnoh League years ago". Paul said to the group.

Iris and Cilan went up next. "I am Iris from the Village of Dragons in the Unova Region, and I am the gym leader of the Opelucid City gym. When Ash and I first met, he misktened my hair for a pokemon on his pokedex, but it got information about Axew that was in my hair. Pikachu didn't fried my bike though. Cilan and I are dating right now". Iris said to them. There is some laughs among the others because it was something that Ash would have done. She nods to Cilan to go up next. "I am Cilan from Straition City. I am an S class pokemon connoisseur, and I am also one of three gym leaders at the Straition gym, and we all are completing in the tournament. Ash and I met at the gym. He used an Oshwatt against Pansage at the time". Cilan said to them.

They look at Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. "I am Serena from Vanielle Town in the Kalos region. I knew Ash as childhood friends before moving to the Kalos region. I recently done the Kalos league to be allowed in the tournament". Serena said to the group. "I am Clemont, and I am the gym leader at the Lumious City gym in the Kalos Region. When Ash and I first met, my sister and I rescued him because he got kicked out from the gym for not having enough badges to challenge me. He forgive me once he knew the truth though". Clemont said to the group. "I am Bonnie, and Clemont is my older brother. I managed to catch Pikachu during that fall from the tower. I am recently did well in the Kalos League to compete in the tournament". Bonnie said to them.

Cilan looks at the group. "At some point in our lives, we have met Ash and Pikachu. I suppose that someone did pulled some strings so we all can be in the same room together". Cilan said to the group. "Yeah, I bet one of us is bound to have the most embarrassing moment ever traveling along with Ash". Dawn said to the group. "There is a debate that will last until the end of the tournament". Misty said to Dawn. Iris looks at Cilan who has a sheepishly look on his face. "That's not the only thing that will be debated about until the end of the tournament". Cilan said to them.

They look at Cilan. "What do you mean by that Cilan"? Brock asks Cilan with a curious look on his face. "Well, there is a bet going on whether Ash is here or not". Cilan admits to the group. "A bet on whether Ash is here or not. This is crazy who started this bet, so I can give them a piece of my mind". Misty said as she pulls out her infamous mallet. "It was Trip, and then before we know it, various rivals that Ash gained in the Unova region placed bets on him". Iris said to Misty. Burgundy, Georgia, Stephan", Cilan starts to name off some people. The name Burgundy clicks in Dawn's head. "Burgundy is here. Well that fits". Dawn said to them with an angry look on his face. May looks at Dawn. "Dawn what's wrong"? May asks Dawn. Dawn looks at May. "Kenny cheated on me with her a while back". Dawn said to them.

The entire group has shocked looks on their faces. "Wait was this before or after what happened to your wrist"? Misty said as she has her mallet ready. "This is way before the wrist thing, Misty". Dawn said to Misty. "Ok, I say we go out and look for a place to eat or something". May said to them. "I hear that", Max said to them. They leave the room back outside.

As they head towards the city of where the tournament is taking place, the group notices Trip walking towards them. "Well, well, looks like those kiddies are back hiding behind their siblings". Trip said to them. Clemont glares at him. "How dare you mess with my little sister"? Clemont said to Trip. "I bet that I can defeat you all, but sadly I haven't seen the boonie Ash anywhere". Trip said to them. Misty glares at him with her mallet ready in her hands. Just as Misty is about to say something to Trip, a voice stops them. "That's enough", a male voice said to them. The group is shocked to see the mysterious trainer named Zeo walking towards them. Trip and the group looks at Zeo. "Leave them be trainer, they are innocent in this matter, but you are bullying and talking bad about someone that they know. How morally distasteful and pathetic coming from a trainer like you". Zeo said to Trip.

Trip looks at Zeo. "Whatever, Ketchum is not here to defend them, so why are you defending them". Trip asks Zeo. "I am defending them because there is something wrong here. Plus I watched your battles with the two young trainers, and I can see that you are back to your mean self-defeating them less than one move". Zeo said to Trip. "Is it a battle you want? You won't win against me". Trip said to Zeo. "Fine but I shall warn you that my pokemon are fierce and not to be taken lightly". Zeo said to Trip. The group went over to a training area.

Zeo and Trip are standing on the battle training field behind the pokemon center. Brock went up to them. "I will judge this battle is that fine with you". Brock said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Brock. "That will be fine". Zeo said to him. "This battle will be a one on one pokemon battle between Zeo and Trip with no subsitions. Ready go". Brock said to the two trainers. "Serperior lets go" Trip said as he lets out his regal snake pokemon again. "That's the same pokemon that he used earlier, Clemont". Bonnie said to Clemont.

Zeo grabs a pokeball from his belt. "If you are going with a starter pokemon from the Unova Region, then I am going with a pokemon from the Sinnoh Region. Lucario Aura of the Fighting Spirit". Zeo said as he lets out his Lucario from its pokemon. '_I am ready Master Zeo'. _Lucario mentally thought to Zeo. "Now begin", Brock said to start the battle. "Serperior use leer". Trip said to his starter pokemon. Zeo looks at Trip like he knew he was going to start with that move. 'Lucario use your aura to block the leer and then go into agility'. Zeo mentally thought to Lucario. Lucario doesn't get effected by the leer attack and starts going in a super-fast speed with agility. Trip grits his teeth as his plan is not working. "Now use dragon tail to stop Lucario". Trip said to his Serperior. '_Lucario dodge the dragon tail with extreme speed'. _Zeo mentally said to Lucario.

With the group, the group are amazed how the battle is going. "That Lucario of his is really fast like it has stealth training done", Clemont said to them. "Plus there is something familiar about this guy's battling recipe". Cilan said to them. Bonnie, Misty, and Serena look at Cilan. "Battling recipe", Misty asks Cilan with a perplexed look on her face. "It looks like Lucario and the guy are communicating silently like telepathically or something". Iris said to them. "It looks like Aura to me". Max said to the group. They look at Max as the battle is going on. May looks how Zeo has not even said one verbal attack from him. "It looks like you are right Max". May said to Max.

"Now Serperior use hyper beam". Trip said to his starter pokemon. '_Perfect, Lucario end this with a hyper aura beam'. Zeo mentally said to Lucario. _Lucario fires a combination attack of Aura sphere and hyper beam attack at Trip's pokemon. Serperior goes down with swirls in its eyes. "Serperior is unable to battle. The winner is Zeo and Lucario". Brock said in concluding the battle. Trip returns his pokemon back to its pokeball. "This win doesn't count. I will show you during the tournament". Trip said to Zeo as he took off. Zeo looks at Lucario. "Return Lucario for a job well done". Zeo said as he returns his pokemon to his pokeball.

Max went up to Zeo with a gleeful look on his face. "Wow, that battle was cool and epic. How did you train your Lucario like that? Plus what was that combination attack? Plus how did you know that Trip was going to use leer first"? Max asks a lot of questions to Zeo. May looks at Max. "Max, don't bother him with your questions". May said to Max. Zeo looks at them. "It's alright Miss, Max is too curious for his own good again". Zeo said to Max. Max looks at Zeo. "So your mission is over now right"? Max asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Max. "It will be over as soon this tournament is over. I must go". Zeo said to them.

Brock looks at Zeo. "Wait Zeo, we are about to get dinner. Do you want to join us"? Brock asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Brock. "I suppose joining you guys for dinner will be fine". Zeo said to Brock. The others in the group smile as they went into a dining room at the pokemon center. In the kitchen, Cilan and Brock are preparing the meal while the others are getting the table set. "It's really nice of Nurse Joy to let us use this room for a big group dinner like this". Misty said to the others. "I agree, plus if Ash was here he would be complaining about if the food is ready or not". Dawn said to them. The group grins and laughs as they know it's true about him except for Zeo.

A short while later, Brock and Cilan brings out the food to the table. "Wow, this looks like a huge spread, Bonnie said as she notices the food at the table. "I agree, and the food looks really good". Clemont said to them. As the group and Zeo eats, the group notice how Zeo is quiet and only had one plate of food. "Is something wrong Zeo? There is plenty for seconds, thirds, and even fourths". Misty said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Misty. "I appreciate all the hard work that Brock and Cilan put into the dinner. I only get one plate of food at each meal. I don't over stuff myself". Zeo said to them.

The group is taken back by what Zeo said to them. "Come on Zeo, won't you have dessert with us"? May asks Zeo. Zeo looks at the group. "I will stay for dessert". Zeo said to them as he notice the group is happy to see him stay with them. Max looks at Zeo. "Zeo, I want to ask you for a battle please". Max asks Zeo. Paul looks at Max as he asks Zeo a question. "Actually I would like to have a battle with you as well". Paul said to Zeo. Zeo looks at them. "Alright, meet me at the training area behind the pokemon center at 7:30 am tomorrow morning". Zeo said to them. The group is taken back again and this time is about how early for a pokemon battle.

Cilan looks at Zeo. "Zeo, where are you from and what kind of mission were you on"? Cilan asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Cilan. "I am actually from this region. The mission I was on was a training mission to defeat someone that. I don't want to get into it right now". Zeo said to Cilan. Cilan has a perplexed look on his face. "Is it something hard to talk about"? Cilan asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Cilan. "Yes, I had to go on this mission to protect the people that I care and love about. Although dinner and dessert was amazing, I must go". Zeo said to them as he leaves the pokemon center.

Iris looks at Cilan. "What was that about"? Iris asks Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris. "I am not sure. It seems to me that Zeo has experienced some sort of tradgy in his life". Cilan said to them. Iris sighs as she wonders what kind of tradgy Cilan was talking about. She looks at Dawn and her wrist in a cast. "I think it's time to change the subject. Dawn tell us about the wrist". Iris said to Dawn. Dawn looks at Iris. "If there is a better time to explain about that, I will explain about it. On the day that I won the Grand Festival at Lake Valor, Kenny came over to me to talk. However, he grabbed my wrist that it hurt so badly. Paul rescued me from him. Kenny pushed me down, and I landed on my wrist hard enough to break it. Kenny is still in jail because of it". Dawn said to them.

The group is taken back from Dawn's story. "I am so sorry that happened, Dawn. I thought you and Kenny would have made a cute couple". May said to Dawn. Dawn looks at May. "He cheated on me with Burgdany because he was jealous of my contest skills". Dawn said to May. "Well that fits, she has been trying to steal my boyfriend from me". Iris said to the group. "If he shows up here, I will smack him with my mallet". Misty said to Dawn. Dawn smiles at Misty. "Well, Kenny is in jail, and I have placed a restraining order against him. There is no chance that he will show up here". Dawn said to the group. "I never see that one coming Dawn. To think, he was really scared at the Unown Ruins in Solceon Town years ago". Brock said to Dawn. Dawn gives a light smile as they continue to talk. Brock looks at them. "I am going on a walk, and I will be back later". Brock said to the group as he leaves the pokemon center. The group nods as Brock leaves the Pokemon Center.

At the special place, Ash returns to his pokemon as he feeds them. "I am sorry I am late. People ask me to join them for dinner tonight". Ash said to his pokemon as he gives food to his twelve pokemon. Raichu went up to Ash. "Did you see the humans that were close with Master Pikachu"? Raichu asks Ash. Ash looks at Raichu as he pulls out his necklace. "Yes, some people has not changed at all while others has changed in some ways". Ash said to Raichu. Raichu went into Ash's lap. "When are you planning to tell them the truth"? Raichu asks Ash. Ash looks at Raichu. "I am not sure when, Raichu. I only hope that they are still my friends once they knew". Ash said to Raichu as he senses someone coming. "Raichu tell the others to hide. Someone is coming". Ash said to Raichu. "You got it Ash". Raichu as it told the other pokemon and hides deep in the woods.

Ash uses his aura sense as he realizes that it was Brock coming towards them. Ash puts on his hat, sunglasses, and cloak as he sits close to the lake. "How did you find this place"? Zeo asks Brock as he turns to him. Brock looks at Zeo. "I was on a walk on the path here. It is beautiful out here". Brock said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Brock. "Have a seat, Brock", Zeo said to Brock as they look up at the full moon outside. "Tell me something Brock, what have you accomplished in your life"? Zeo asks Brock. Brock looks at Zeo. "I am a Pokemon Doctor, and I run a clinic in Pewter City. Plus I am also engaged to Lucy the Battle Frontier Pike Queen". Brock said to Zeo. Zeo smiles at Brock. "So you have finally found someone for you I see". Zeo said to Brock. "Yeah, she is truly the girl I want to marry. Is everything alright Zeo? You seem distracted about your mission". Brock asks Zeo.

Zeo looks at Brock. "Yeah, the mission took someone very close to me. To tell you the truth, meeting Max three years ago was a complete accident. He was in trouble, and I had to help. It's just when he asked to join me on the mission. I had to turn him down because of the danger that the mission is about". Zeo said to Brock. Brock nods as he looks at Zeo's face. "You remind me of my friend named Ash Ketchum. We haven't seen him in six years. Everyone worries about him since we haven't seen him in a long time". Brock said to Zeo.

Zeo looks at Brock. "Tell me about him, your friend Ash", Zeo said to Brock. Brock grins at Zeo. "He is stubborn trainer, and Ash is the kind of guy that will go beyond for a pokemon even if he does not own it. He doesn't think first on bad situations". Brock said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Brock. "Can I ask you something Brock"? Zeo asks Brock. Brock has a confused look on his face. "Sure Zeo anything" Brock said to Zeo. "Have you given up on him and or have forgotten about him even after six years has passed"? Zeo asks Brock. Brock looks at Zeo. "No, Zeo, I haven't given up or forgotten about him. If I had, Delia won't have brought in Meowth to me. I wouldn't be the person that I am, and I would be hitting on every attractive girl out there". Brock said to Zeo as he is curious what is Zeo trying to tell him. "Brock, your food is delicious even more delicious than I remembered". Zeo said to Brock as he removes his hat, sunglasses, and cloak. Brock has a shocked look on his face as he sees Ash right in front of him. "Ash, is that really you"? Brock asks Ash.

Ash looks at Brock with a stern look on his face. "Yes it's me as he shows the necklace with Pikachu's pokeball in front of him. "Ash, you had all of us worried about you. Plus what happened to Pikachu? Plus what happened to your face"? Brock asks Ash as he notices the devastating scar on Ash's face. "Brock, Pikachu died six years ago. Team Rocket killed Pikachu after I visited Misty". Ash said to Brock. Brock has a shocked and sadden look on his face. "Ash, I am so sorry. Why didn't tell us? We should have been there for you when you needed it most". Brock said to Ash.

Ash looks at Brock. "I didn't tell anyone because you guys had your own journeys. Plus if I told you guys, you guys wanted to come with me to defeat Team Rocket once and for all. I had to leave to protect all of you. If you all came with me, it will have put all of you in great danger, and I didn't want any of you to end up like Pikachu did". Ash explains it to Brock. Brock has a stunned look on his face. "I am glad that you are alright and back Ash". Brock said to Ash. Ash smiles to Brock. "Thanks Brock, I am not sure how well the others will react especially to Misty and Serena". Ash said to Brock. Brock looks at Ash. "I am not mad at you, Ash. You had your reasons to go and protect us. Tell me something, is it you that brought down Team Rocket once and for all". Brock asks Ash. "Yes it was me, Brock". Ash said to Brock.

Brock grins at Ash. "I have been wondering when Team Rocket will be brought down. It's good to have you back Ash". Brock said to Ash. "Thanks Brock", Ash said to Brock. "Oh yeah, I even brought a box filled with food. I was surprised that you only eat only one plate of food at each meal". Brock said to Ash. Ash smiles as he notices the food. "Thanks Brock, while I was away I trained on my self-discipline to cut down on my eating habits". Ash said to Brock. Brock is taken back again on the revelation. "You have really changed, Ash. I think the others will be proud that you made the change for yourself". Brock said to Ash. Ash smiles at Brock. "Thanks Brock, I appreciate that and the food". Ash said to Brock. Brock looks at Ash. "Ash, can I ask you a favor for exchange for your secret about Zeo and Pikachu"? Brock asks Ash. Ash has a curious look on his face. "Sure what is it, Brock"? Ash asks Brock. "Will you be my best man at my wedding"? Brock asks Ash. Ash grins at Brock. "You can count on it Brocko". Ash said to Brock. The two guys share a meaningful hug as Brock goes back to the Pokemon Center.

Back in the room, Dawn and the others notice Brock walking in the room. "That walk took longer than expected, Brock. I thought we had to send a search party for you". Max said to Brock. Brock rolls his eyes as he sits down on the couch. "I talked to Zeo. He is actually a cool guy once you get to know him". Brock said to the group. The group looks at each other as they went to bed for the night. Brock went towards the balcony as he look up at the clear star lit sky with the full moon in picture. 'Pikachu please continue to watch over Ash'. Brock thought to himself as he went to bed for the night.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Wow, almost 10,000 words in one chapter. I don't like Kenny and Dawn shipping together. Plus I did put some OOC ness in Trip and Kenny. Plus any spelling and grammer mistakes are just mistakes that I did. Other than that, I am still debating on what the Ash is paring might be. However, I want your guy's opinion on the Max and Bonnie moment. Plus I am debating who Ash is going to reveal himself next. It might be Paul or it might be Gary or even both in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon: The Return of the Forgotten Hero

Chapter 4: Battles, Fights, and Opening Cermonies Oh My

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD

_Dream Sequence: Raichu's _

_Raichu is in a white clear space as it notices a Pikachu with a devastating scar on its stomach from the stabbing that it took protecting Ash six years ago. "Hello Raichu, its good to see you again". Pikachu said to Raichu. Raichu sees Pikachu coming towards it. "Master Pikachu, its good to see you as well, but why are you in my dream"? Raichu asks Pikachu. Pikachu sighs as it realizes that it needed to tell Raichu something. As you may know, all of Ash's old friends and rivals are going to be at this tournament. Plus if Ash sends you out to battle, all his friends might think that you are actually me fully evolved. When I was alive, some of Ash's friends Pokemon had crushes on me. With them and their pokemon didn't know about my passing, some of them might freak out about it". Pikachu said to Raichu. Raichu nods as it realizes that there is going to be a lot of trouble pretty soon. "Master Pikachu, which pokemon I should be aware of that had crushes on you"? Raichu asks Pikachu. Pikachu looks at Raichu. "Well from May's pokemon, there is a Glaceon that likes me. From Dawn's pokemon, there is a Buneary that likes me. From Anabel's pokemon, there is a Espeon that likes me". Pikachu said to Raichu. Raichu looks at Pikachu. "I take it you have a thing for pokemon that evolves from Eevee". Raichu said to Pikachu. Pikachu sheepishly looks at Raichu. "Yeah, I guess you can say that, Raichu. Anyways I am glad that Ash brought down Team Rocket once and for all and got the man that killed me, Jessie, and James. Plus I am surprised that Meowth is living with Ash's mom. It got the second chance in life that it deserves". Pikachu said to Raichu. Raichu nods to Pikachu. "Master Pikachu, have you ever thought about coming back to life by the Life Pokemon"? Raichu asks Pikachu. Pikachu has a perplexed look on his face. "I don't know, Raichu. I think it's a decision that Ash has to make. I must go now". Pikachu said as it disappears from the dream._

_Dream ends_

Raichu wakes up as it looks around as the morning sun is creepying up from the horizon. Ash looks at Raichu. "You ok Raichu, you look like you have seen a ghost or something"? Ash asks Raichu. Raichu looks at Ash. "I am fine, Master Ash. Who are you going to use in your battles today with your friends"? Raichu asks Ash. Ash looks at Raichu as he thinks that Raichu is hiding something from him. "You and Lucario". Ash states to Raichu. Raichu nods to Ash as he lets out his other pokemon for morning excerises.

It is around 7:00 am in the room, everyone is up and getting dressed and getting ready for the day. Max is on the balcony about his upcoming battle with Zeo. Bonnie went up to Max. "Hey, are you nervous, Max"? Bonnie asks Max. Max looks at Bonnie. "Yeah, when he battled that jerk yesterday, his skill is incredible". Max said to Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Max. "Max, you defended me against that jerk. You want to see more of Zeo's pokemon". Bonnie said to Max. Max smiles as he looks at her. "Yeah I do, Zeo's Lucario is really cool, and the way they were in sync through the entire thing is awesome". Max said to Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Max. "You will get to see it for yourself, Max". Bonnie said to Max.

Inside of the room, May and Serena looks at them talking on the balcony. "Look at those two, they might be a cute couple". Serena said to May. May looks at Serena. "Yeah, who would have thought that Max defended her against Trip"? May said to Serena. Serena looks at May. "It was only yesterday that Bonnie was trying to set up Clemont with every girl that we saw on our journey with Ash". Serena said to May. May grins at Serena. "Oh man imagine it if Bonnie did that for Brock, then it would have been crazy. Bonnie tries to set them up with Brock only then have Max pulling Brock away by the Misty Ear Pull". May said to Serena. Serena laughs at the thought of it.

Paul and the others walk towards them. "Come on guys, Zeo is waiting at the battle training behind the pokemon center. Lets go". Brock said to them. May and Serena looks at Brock laughing about their thought. "Whats so funny"? Brock asks them. "Its nothing Brock", May said to Brock. Serena went to the balcony. "Max, Bonnie, we have to go to the battle area". Serena said to Max and Bonnie. "Ok, Serena", Bonnie said to Serena. Max took a deep breath as the group leaves the room for the battle training area.

Zeo is at the battle training area behind the pokemon center. He notices the group of trainers as Zeo notices the time on his pokedex. "Right on time", Zeo said to the group. "Yeah, you said to be here at this time early in the morning". Cilan said to Zeo. "I am not truly awake with out my first cup of coffee". Misty said to them being half asleep. The group rolls their eyes at Misty. Zeo looks at Paul and Max who are ready. "So who wants to go first"? Zeo calmly asks Paul and Max. Paul and Max look at each other. "Would you like to go first Max"? Paul asks Max. "Actually I would like you to go first, Paul". Max said to Paul. Paul looks at Max. "If you think you can get a stradgey from me by going second, think again". Paul said to Max.

Zeo glares at them. "Enough, I have a better idea. In fact lets make things interesting. How about the two of you battle me in a tag battle". Zeo said to Max and Paul. Paul and Max look at each other. "Sure, Zeo", Max said to Zeo. Paul rolls his eyes at the idea. "Alright then", Paul said to Zeo as the two of them are about to battle Zeo in a tag battle. Brock went up to them. "I will referee this battle". Brock said to them. "Its fine by me, Brock". Zeo said to Brock. Paul and Max nods to Brock in agreeing on the referee for the battle. "This is a two on two tag battle with each trainer only using one pokemon each withno substitutions. Let the battle begin", Brock said to the two of them.

Max and Paul grab a pokeball from their belts as they are about to battle Zeo. "I am going with Shellgon Lets Ash it Up", Max said as he lets out his dragon type pokemon. Paul rises an eye brow as he notices Max's choice. "Ursaring, stand by for battle". Paul said as he lets out his normal type pokemon to the battle field.

Zeo looks at the Shellgon and grins. "You have raised your Shellgon well, Max. It won't be long until it evolves again into a Salamence". Zeo said to Max. Max grins as he grins with a smile on his face. "Now for my choice for this battle, Raichu and Lucario, aura of the double battle". Zeo said as he lets out his two pokemon. The group is shocked to see a Raichu on the field. Misty notices Raichu and looks at Brock. "Brock, I thought Pikachu didn't want to evolve into a Raichu". Misty said to Brock. Brock looks at Misty. "No Misty, perhaps something did happen to Pikachu that it didn't have a choice or something". Brock said to Misty.

Brock looks at the battle field as the three trainers. "Alright let the battle begin", Brock said to them. Zeo looks at them. "Max, Paul, you two may have the first move". Zeo said to them. Max grins slyly at them. "You might regret that move, Zeo". Max said to Zeo. "I agree with Max, Zeo". Paul said to Zeo. "Shellgon use flamethrower on Lucario". Max said to Shellgon. "Ursaring charge in with Hammer Arm on Raichu", Paul said to his Ursaring. Shellgon fires a flamethrower at Lucario, and Ursaring charges in with a hammer arm at Lucario and Raichu.

'Lucario use safe guard and Raichu use protect'. Zeo mentally said to his pokemon. Two very strong veils covers Lucario and Raichu. The flamethrower gets deflected and Ursaring gets hit as it runs into the protect. "No way, the flamethrower and the hammer arm didn't do a thing". Max said to Paul. Paul nods to Max. "Ursaring charge in again with hammer arm". Paul said to his Ursaring. Zeo sees Urasring charging in again. 'Lucario use psychic to stop Ursaring in its track. Raichu use thunderbolt on Shellgon' Zeo mentally said to his pokemon.

Lucario's eyes glows blue as its psychic attack to stop Ursaring. Ursaring can't move from the psychic attack. A powerful thunderbolt lands on Shellgon. "I thought electric attacks don't work well on dragon type pokemon". Max said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Max. "It takes a lot of training to get electric type moves effective on dragon type pokemon, Max". Zeo said to Max.

Paul looks at his Ursaring as it is struggling in the psychic hold. "Ursaring break free from the psychic by using bulk up". Paul said to Ursaring. As Ursaring builds its bulk up, Zeo sees a clear oppurunity to make his next move. 'Lucario let go from your psychic and use aura sphere. Raichu finish up with double thunder punch on Shellgon'. Zeo mentally said to his pokemon. Lucario stops its psychic and fires its aura sphere at Ursaring, and Raichu has its punches with a double thunder punch at Shellgon. Both attacks lands on the two pokemon. Ursaring and Shellgon are down to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Both Shellgon and Ursaring are unable to battle, so the victor is Zeo, Raichu and Lucario". Brock said as he concludes the battle. Paul looks at Zeo and his pokemon. "That was a great battle. I have to do some more training if I am going to be up against you in the tournament". Paul said to Zeo as he walks away from the training area as he returns his Ursaring to its pokeball. May looks at Dawn. "Dawn are you going with Paul for training"? May asks Dawn. Dawn looks at May. "No, Paul always prefer to do training alone, and I respect that completely". Dawn said to May.

Max returns his pokemon as he sighs from another defeat. Iris looks at Max. "What kind of battle cry is Lets Ash it up? Only a little kid would have a battle cry like that". Iris said to Max. The group looks at Iris. Max glares at Iris. "The reason I came up with that is my battle cry is to remember Ash. Don't you still care about him, Iris"? Max asks Iris with an angry look on his face. May looks at Iris. "That's not nice, Iris. I miss Ash as much as Max does but that doesn't give you the right to be mean about his battle cry". May said to Iris. Zeo notices the group starting to agrue and he has a mad and angry look on his face. "That's enough, if Max wants to have that as his battle cry then let him. It doesn't make him a little kid, Iris. It just makes you an insensitive person. If you care about Max's feeings about remembering his friend, you will apologize". Zeo said as he leaves the area.

The group is shocked and stunned to what Zeo said to them. "You know prephaps we need some space for awhile and come back when Iris is ready to apologize". Misty said to them as everyone leave the area except Iris and Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris as Iris starts to realize what she has done. "Cilan, do you think I am insensitive"? Iris asks Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris. "Well, you were insensitive about how Max has his battle cry. Don't you miss Ash like the rest of us"? Cilan asks Iris. Iris nods as she thinks about her journey that she had with Ash in the Unova Region. "I do miss Ash, Cilan. I guess I did went too far being insensitive about it. I should have known that Max is close with Ash like everyone else is". Iris said to Cilan. Cilan nods to Iris as they leave the training area.

In the village, Max, May, Dawn, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are looking at the vendors. "I can't believe she said that about my battle cry. She has to be the most insensitive person that Ash ever knew". May said to the group. Dawn looks at May. "Well, when I visited the Unova Region years ago, Iris did say what a kid about Ash's antics, but saying that went a bit too far". Dawn said to May. Max looks at Dawn. "She maybe a dragon type gym leader, but she is the most insensitive gym leader in the entire Unova region". Max said to the group. The group looks at Max. "Perhaps Iris will apologize later, Max". Bonnie said to Max. Max looks at Bonnie with a faint smile on his face. "Thanks Bonnie, what Zeo said to Iris. He had an angry tone on his face like he got angry with her before". Max said to them. "Yeah, I have never seen Zeo so angry unless Trip is involved". Clemont said to them.

Gary walks towards the small group. "Hey guys long time no see". Gary said to the group. Dawn notices Gary. "Gary, its been a while". Dawn said to Gary. "What brings you here, Dawn"? Gary said to Dawn. Dawn looks at Gary. "I am watching Paul completing in the tournament. What about you"? Dawn asks Gary. Gary look at Dawn. "I am actually completing in the tournament as well. Plus I have heard that a mysterious trainer by the name of Zeo is competing in this tournament as well". Gary said to Dawn. The group look at each other. "We saw Zeo earlier today, but we haven't seen him though". Serena said to Gary. Gary look at Serena. "Serena, I haven't seen you since Ash and I were kids". Gary said to Serena. Clemont and Bonnie look at Serena. "You knew him, Serena". Clemont said to Serena. Serena looks at Clemont. "Yeah, before I moved to the Kalos region, I did live in Pallet Town". Serena said to Clemont. Gary looks at them. "I guess I will catch up with you guys later then". Gary said to them as he leaves the area.

In the woods, Paul is finding a spot to train. "Great, now I am getting lost in this woods". Paul said to himself as he bumps into someone. "What brings you here"? Paul asks the guy. He turns around and looks at Paul. "Sorry about that, I am actually looking for Zeo. I am Gary Oak". Gary said to Paul. Paul looks at Gary. "I am Paul, and I am actually trying to find a place to train because I lost to Zeo earlier today". Paul said to Gary. Gary looks at Paul. "Zeo must be a powerful trainer then if he is competing in the tournament then". Gary said to Paul. The two guys keep walking until they arrive in a clearing with a lake. "Woah, I never knew this was out here". Gary said to Paul. Paul looks at Gary. "I agree, its quiet enough to get away from everything". Paul said to Gary.

"So you two have finally come", Zeo said to them as he jumps down from a tree branch. Gary and Paul sees Zeo jumping down in front of them. "How did you know we were here"? Paul asks Zeo with a curious look on his face. "I can sense your auras coming from the woods". Zeo said to Paul. Gary looks at Zeo's face. "Whats with the deal with that scar? Plus you are so much taller and muscular than you were as a kid, Ashy boy"? Gary asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Gary as he takes off his sunglasses and hat. "How did you know its me, Gary"? Ash asks Gary with a calm look on his face. Gary is taken back on Ash's calm look on his face. "There are some things about you stick, Ash. Say where is Pikachu anyway"? Gary asks Ash.

Ash has a solemn look on his face. "Gary, Pikachu died six years ago. It took a blow by Team Rocket trying to save me. I tried to protect Pikachu, but I hit in the face". Ash said to Gary and Paul. "So that Raichu isn't Pikachu", Paul asks Ash. Ash looks at Paul. "No to tell you the truth, Raichu has been with me since the day it happened as a Pichu. Plus Lucario was also there as a Riolu". Ash said to Paul and Gary. "I had no idea, but why didn't you tell me when it happened six years ago". Gary asks Ash. Ash looks at Gary. "Gary, you were busy with your pokemon researching journey. Plus if I have told any of the others, they would have wanted to come with me. I went away to protect everyone that I care about, and I didn't want them to end up like Pikachu did. That includes Dawn as well, Paul". Ash states to Paul. Paul nods as he understands Ash. "It looks like to me that you have gotten stronger and powerful over the years that you have been gone". Paul said to Ash.

Ash looks at Paul with his classic determined look on his face. "Yes, I went to far away places even in the most isolated places and extreme weather conditions to train my pokemon". Ash said to them. Gary and Paul are shocked to learn about the things Ash has done. Ash has his new stern and stoic look on his face. "Paul, why is Dawn wearing a cast on her wrist"? Ash asks Paul. Gary looks at Paul. "I would like to know as well". Gary said to Paul. "It happened the night she won the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Before Dawn and I were dating, she was dating Kenny. He got jealous of her skills that he cheated on her with Burgandy. Plus Kenny was harassing her that she and her mom moved to Veilstone City. On that particular night, Kenny hurt Dawn by grabbing her wrist, and then he pushed her down to the ground. Dawn landed on her wrist that he grabbed". Paul said to Ash and Gary. Ash has an angry look on his face like from before. "I would have never imagine Kenny going that far". Ash said to Paul. "I never met the guy when Dawn was traveling around with Ash, but if Kenny does show up here. He will have to go through us to get to Dawn". Gary said to Paul.

Paul nods at Gary and Ash. "Thanks guys I appericate that. Plus if you lose early in the tournament, I will ever forgive you Ash". Paul said to Ash. Ash nods to Paul. "I have new combinations that not even Dawn and May has seen before, so you are going to wait like everyone else Paul". Ash said to Paul. Gary smirks at Ash. "There is the Ashy boy that I know filled with naïve enthusiasm". Gary said to Ash. Ash has a calm look on his face stunning Gary again. "Come on Ash, why are you not mad for calling you by your nickname "? Gary asks Ash.

Ash looks at Gary with a calm look at his face. "I have matured over the years on my journey alone. It takes a lot more than an old school nickname to get me angry". Ash said to Gary with a stern tone in his voice. Gary looks at Ash. "Do you mean what happened to Pikachu got you really mad"? Gary asks Ash. Ash looks at Gary. "Yeah, I need to get ready for the opening ceremonies later, and then I need to be alone". Ash said to Gary and Paul. They look at each other. "Why is that Ash"? Gary asks Ash. Ash looks at Gary. "Today is the day when I learned Pikachu died". Ash said to them. They look at Ash. "That's got to be really rough on you, Ash". Paul said to Ash. "Yeah", Ash said to them.

A few hours later, all of the trainers, gym leaders, Battle Frontier Brains, elite four, and champions are at the stadium. Dawn, May, Brock and Caroline are in the stands wathing the event. Delia and Professor Oak walks up to them. "Hey , may we sit with you all"? Professor Oak asks Caroline. "Of course Professor Oak", Caroline said to them. Delia and Professor Oak sits with Dawn, May, and Caroline. Delia notices the cast on Dawn's wrist. "Dawn dear, what happened to your wrist"? Mrs. Ketchum asks Dawn. Dawn looks at Ash's mom. "Its kind of hard to explain, Mrs. Ketchum". Dawn said to Mrs. Ketchum. She nods to Dawn as she notices the crowd of trainers in the arena. Brock notices Zeo among the crowd. 'Ash how long do you want me to keep this secret away from your mom for'? Brock

In the arena, the trainers are waiting for the opening ceremonies to get started. Iris notice Max with Norman, Misty, Clemont, Bonnie, Misty, and Serena. Cilan looks at Iris. "Now would be a perfect time to apologize to Max, Iris". Cilan said to Iris. Iris nods to Cilan as she walks towards Max. "Max, I came over to apologize to you". Iris said to Max. Max looks at Iris. "Ok, I am listening", Max said to Iris. Iris looks at the group. "It was wrong of me to insensitive about your battle cry. If I have known it was your way to remember Ash, I would have known better. Please forgive me, Max". Iris said to Max. Max sees how true and sincere Iris is about her apology. "I forgive you, Iris". Max said to Iris. Iris smiles as the group is happy that they have made up. "I hope there is not anymore drama like this during the tournament". Misty said to them. "I agree". Cilan said to Misty.

Close by, Zeo sees that Iris and Max patch things up from their fight. He notices Tobias walking up to him. "So, you must be that Zeo that I have heard about being here. However, despit you grown up since the last time I saw you, I still know who you are, Zeo". Tobias said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Tobias. "You know don't you". Zeo said to Tobias. "Yes, you are the only one that truly have given me a challenge, and I hope you will do that again". Tobias said to Zeo as he notices Pikachu's pokeball necklace around Zeo's neck. "I won't ruin your true identity until you are truly ready Zeo". Tobias said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Tobias. "Thank you, and I have a special team for our battle". Zeo said to Tobias. Tobias grins at Zeo. "I look forward to our battle then, Zeo". Tobias said to Zeo as he walks away.

The others in the arena and the others in the stands watch Zeo and Tobias talking. "What in the world was that about"? Dawn asks them. "I am not sure, Dawn. I think Tobias knows who Zeo really is". May said to Dawn. Brock nods to them. Delia sees the trainer named Zeo. 'Ash is that you my son? Where have you been so long'? Delia thought to herself as she tears of joy in her eyes.

Up on a platform, Mr. Goodshow and Scott are standing up there ready to get started on the opening ceremonies. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boy and girls, and trainers everywhere, welcome to the Opening Cermonies of the Pokemon World Master's Tournament. This tournament will be determined who will be the champion of the Pokemon World Master's Tournament. However, we have a surprise for you all". Mr. Goodshow said to the crowd. "In the Kanto Region Battle Frontier Brains, there is an 8th Frontier Brain. This trainer is among the crowd, so one of you might to battle this trainer". Scott said to the crowd of trainers with a shocked and stunned look on their faces. There is chatter among the trainers and crowd as they cheer in good news.

With the group, Max is in glee about the mysterious 8th Kanto Region Battle Frontier Brain. "Any ideas on who this Battle Frontier Brain might be"? Max asks the group with a gleeful look on his face. "No clue, Max, but this has a mysterious news brings exciting flavor to the mix". Cilan said to them. Everyone in the group anime sweat drops as they are curious on what Cilan is talking about. The group of trainers see the tourch runner running with the Tourament tourch climbing up to the highest platform to light the fire at the top of the tower.

The group of trainers smile as the fire is lited into the night sky. Zeo notices a female with light purple hair walking towards him. "Hey, are you completing in the tournament as well"? Zeo asks the female trainer. She looks at him. "Yeah, I am. I am Anabel. The Salon Maiden and Battle Frontier Brain in the Kanto Region". Anabel said to Zeo. Zeo nods at Anabel. "I take you have heard about the mysterious 8th frontier brain then". Zeo said to Anabel. Anabel looks at Zeo. "Yeah, I am not sure who it is though. I got to go". Anabel said to Zeo as she walks away from him. Zeo has a confused look on his face as he wonders what just happened there. 'Anabel, what is troubling you deeply? Has my disappearance caused you so much pain'? Zeo thought to himself as he walks away to his special place.

At the special place, Zeo is looking at the star lit sky as he remembers about Pikachu. "Raichu, Lucario, and Sylveon, its almost time". Zeo said to them as the three pokemon went towards them. The three pokemon went towards them. "Master Ash, you mean its time to do the tribute to Master Pikachu". Raichu said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Raichu. "Yes it is, you three know the routine". Zeo said to the three pokemon.

Raichu sends out a discharge into the sky as Lucario is using a psychic attack to manilupate the discharge attack into the outline of Pikachu in the night sky. Sylveon uses dig and fires shadow balls in the night sky. Then the shadow balls explode into fireworks in the night sky. From the pokemon center, May, Dawn, and Serena look at the display in the night sky. "Amazing, that looks just like Pikachu". May said to the girls. "I agree, and it is amazing to watch". Dawn said to them. "I agree as well, but who did that"? Serena asks the girls. Glaceon and Buneary looks at the display with glee. "Pikachu, there is my Pikachu". Buneary said to Glaceon. Glaceon looks at Buneary. "I have known Pikachu longer than you, Buneary. Pikachu likes me". Glaceon said to Buneary.

Serena notices the two pokemon getting mad like they are about to attack. "May, Dawn, your pokemon are about to attack each other". Serena said to them. May and Dawn looks at them. "Glaceon, stop this right now". May said to her Glaceon. "You too, buneary". Dawn said to her pokemon. Serena has a pluzzed look on her face. "Did you guys see that Raichu, Zeo used today during his battle with Max and Paul"? Serena said to May and Dawn. The two girls look at Serena. "Yeah, I thought it might be Pikachu, but I am not sure". May said to Serena. "I agree, and plus there is something about it that in a way wasn't really Pikachu". Dawn said to Serena and May. May looks at Dawn with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by that, Dawn"? May asks Dawn. Dawn looks at May. "Pikachu never went into its pokeball, and that Raichu came out from its pokeball". Dawn said to them.

It hits May and Serena like a ton of bricks about that observation. "You are right about that Dawn. Perhaps something did happen to Pikachu". May said to Dawn. Glaceon and Buneary look at each other wondering about Pikachu as well.

End chapter

I know this chapter it a bit shorter, but its what it is. What do you guys think about the Max and Bonnie moments?


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon: The Return of the Forgotten Hero

Chapter 5: First Round of the Premiliaries

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the love and the support for those that are favoriting, reviewing, and following the story. I suppose stories like this are popular these days. There have been some supporters of Ash and Serena and Ash and Anabel. However, I haven't seen any Ash and Misty supporters yet. However, there are a few harem supporters for the pairing. I even got a supporter of having Domino as one of the pairing. I won't name the writer outloud because I don't want to call them out on it.

It is the morning of the primiary round of the Pokemon World Master's Tournament. In the room, Max is excited with anticaption while Paul is his calm but cold self. Brock looks at them. "You are really going to need your strength, Max. How about some breakfast before we get going"? Brock ask Max. Max looks at Brock. "Yeah, I can't help if I am going to face off Zeo right away". Max said to Brock.

Brock looks at Max as Paul turns to Max. "Max, luck can get your far in the tournament. Plus who ever gets to face off with Zeo should be really be nervous". Paul said to Max. Dawn looks at Paul with a glare in her eyes. "Paul, that's not really encouraging for him". Dawn said to Paul. Paul sighs as he looks at Dawn. "I am only saying that Zeo is a strong and a powerful trainer. Any trainer that is facing against him should be nervous. Plus you have seen the way he battles yesterday, Max". Paul said to Max.

May went up to them."He is right Max". May said to Max. Max nods as he went towards the door with his team of pokemon on his belt. Bonnie went up to Max. "I know we just met, Max. I am also completing against you. Starting today, we are rivals". Bonnie said to Max. Max nods to Bonnie as he understands about it. "Same to you, Bonnie. Perhaps after the battles are over for today, we can hang out with the others". Max said to Bonnie. "You bet, Max". Bonnie said to Max.

May and Clemont notices how Max and Bonnie are getting close and together. "I am glad that Bonnie has someone like Max to hang out with". Clemont said to May. "Me too, when Max was traveling around with me, Brock, and Ash, we got into agruments". May said to Clemont. Cilan looks at them. "May, I have heard that you are the quite the Food Connisoeur". Cilan said to May. May looks at Cilan. "Yeah, I have a blog criticing various resturants around the world. You must know about the scoop of various resturants in the Unova region, Cilan". May said to Cilan. Cilan looks at May. "Yes, my brothers and I do run a restaurant in Stration City, May. Perhaps tonight, I can prepare our resturants most popular dish for your blog". Cilan said to May. May looks at Cilan with a happy look on her face. "That will be great, Cilan". May said to Cilan.

At the stadium, Zeo and the other various trainers, gym leaders, elite four, and champions are looking at the match up board. Zeo looks at the match board and it doesn't faze him as his picture is posted next to Anabel in the first round. Max, Paul, Bonnie, and Serena are facing against normal trainers while Norman and Misty are battling against each other while Clemont is facing against against Letiunent Surge. Iris is battling against the fairy type gym leader in the Kalos region. "Wow, Zeo, your first match of the day, and its against Anabel, and its at 9:00 am at Stadium 2". Max said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Max. "Anabel is my opponent, Max". Zeo said to Max. The others look at the match up. 'Anabel, are you sure you will be able to battle against me'? Zeo thought to himself as he remembers last night at the opening ceromies.

May looks at Max. "Max, it seems that you match is also at Stadium 2 today". May said to Max. Max looks at May. "Yeah, I wonder if everyone else's match is at Stadium 2 as well". Max said to May. "It would be too coincidental that everyone in our group that knew Ash is battling in Stadium 2 today". Cilan said to them. "Besides its not true because my match is at Stadium 3 at 3:30". Clemont said to Max. "Well, my match is not until noon, but its also at stadium 3". Bonnie said to Clemont.

Brock looks at Forrest. "Forrest, you will be fine. Plus Lucy has been helping you train before the tournament". Brock said to Forrest. "I know, but I am facing against Lucy in the first round. I hope my training with her will pay off". Forrest said to Brock. Brock nods as he understand the postion that he is in right now. "Its not until 4:00 pm at Stadium 1, Forrest. You need to relax until its starts". Brock said to Forrest. Iris looks at Forrest. "Yeah, plus none of us are facing against Zeo or Tobias, Forrest. Plus it wouldn't get you elmatited if you lose to her. You can only have two loses in the primary round". Iris said to Forrest.

Forrest looks at Iris. "Thanks Iris, I appreciate that". Forrest said to Iris. Max notices how Iris is not being insensitive with Forrest. 'I suppose Iris is a good friend after all'. Max thought to himself he notices who Zeo is battling first. "Hey, how about we get to Stadium 2 and watch Zeo's match". Max said to the group. Paul looks at Max. "I think I will pass. I am going to stadium 5 to prepare my battle against someone named Penny, and its also at 9:00 am". Paul said to them. "I am going to watch Paul's match. I will catch up with you later". Dawn said to them. Dawn and Paul walks away to watch his match.

At Stadium 2, Zeo is in the waiting room as he looks at necklace around his neck. 'Pikachu, we are up against Anabel first. I won't lose to her'. Zeo thought to himself. He went towards the stadium as he notices Anabel right across from him. Anabel looks at Zeo as he removes his sunglasses. She has a taken back on her face. 'Its you, its really you, Ash. I won't blow your cover now. I will have a talk with you later though'. Anabel thought to herself.

"The first round in Stadium 2 will be the Battle Frontier Salon Maiden Anabel Vs the Mysterious Stranger Zeo". The announcer said over the intercome. The crowd cheers as the battle is about to begin. In the stands, Brock, Misty, Max, May, Norman, Caroline, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Delia, Iris, Cilan and Professor Oak are watching the battle. "Is it just me or is Anabel not like her normal self"? Brock asks the group. The notice the solemn look on Anabel's face. "Yeah, its like she doesn't have a happy look on her face". May said to them.

"This is a 1 on 1 pokemon battle with no substitions and no time limit. Let the battle begin". The referee said as he starts the match. "Go my friend", Anabel said as she lets out her Espeon. Zeo recognizes Espeon as he knows which pokemon he is going to use. "Hydragion, aura of the dragons", Zeo said as he lets out his trusty dragon type pokemon.

In the stands, the group is shocked by Zeo's choice of pokemon. "I thought Zeo would have chosen a pokemon with a type disadvantage than a pokemon with a type advantage". Max said to them. "I agree, plus I thought he would use his Raichu". Brock said to the group. "Zeo must had a reason though". Misty said to them. "Anabel has the first move", the refere said he starts the battle.

'Espeon use dazzling gleam'. Anabel mentally said to Espeon. Espeon sends a fairy type move at Hydragion. 'Hydragion, you know what to do use toxic'. Zeo mentally thought to his pokemon. The toxic attack lands on the dazzling gleam attack making the attack weaker than it suppose to be. 'Espeon use zap cannon'. Anabel mentally thought to her Espeon. Espeon sends an electric like orb to Hydragion. 'Use dragon tail and point it to the ground'. Zeo mentally thought to his hydragion.

Hydragion points his dragon tail to the ground as it receives no damage at all. Anabel grits her teeth as she realizes that her stragdy is not working against Zeo. 'If plan A won't work, perhaps I can go showing off dazzling attacks against him. Espeon use swift and then use psychic on the swift'. Anabel mentally thought to her Espeon. Zeo rise a brow as he notices Anabel changing up her stradgey. 'Hydragion, use double team and then fire dark pulse attack'. Zeo mentally said to his hydragion. 'Dazzling attacks, Anabel, you are losing your touch'. Zeo thought to himself.

Hydragion goes really fast in its double team as the psychic swift is hitting the copies. Then it fires its dark pulse attack landing a direct hit at Espeon. Espeon falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Espeon is unable to battle. The winner is Zeo". The referee said as the match is over. In the group, they notice that this battle wasn't Anabel's best battleup to date. Zeo has a frown on his face as he glares at her. 'Anabel if your battle wasn't at your best, it must be that my disappearance has hit you really hard'. Zeo thought to himself as he leaves the stadium to his special place. Anabel watches Zeo leaving asshe follows him to the place.

At the special place, Zeo senses Anabel following him to the special place. "I know your there Anabel". Zeo said to her with an angry tone in his voice. Anabel is taken back by Zeo's demeanor. "Your battle wasn't your best. Normally you wouldn't hold back against anyone. However, today you were holding back and changing your stragety, why"? Zeo asks Anabel. Anabel looks at Zeo with a guilty look on her face. "I miss someone deeply, and when I saw you, it reminded me of someone that I knew and I miss him terribly". Anabel said to Zeo.

Zeo looks at Anabel and notices her Espeon feeling better. "Anabel, if you want to get through the tournament well, I suggest that you don't hold back anyone especially if you are going to face me again later on in the tournament, and against your coworker". Zeo said to Anabel. Anabel has a taken back look on her face again. "Are you the 8th Kanto Battle Frontier Brain, Zeo"? Anabel asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Anabel. "Yes, I am, and you do know me". Zeo said to Anabel as he takes off his hat and sunglasses. Anabel has a shocked look on her face. "Ash, is that you"? Anabel asks Ash.

Ash looks at Anabel as his Syvleon walk towards them. "Yes Anabel, it is me". Ash said to Anabel. She has a happy look on her face. "Ash, where have you been all this time"? Anabel said to Ash. Ash looks at Anabel. "Around the world, training my pokemon, getting new pokemon, and defeating Team Rocket once and for all. I won't go into full detail right now". Ash said to Anabel. Anabel looks at Ash. "Ash, you must have been through a lot in the past six years. Espeon is asking about Pikachu, Ash". Anabel said to Ash.

Ash has a grim look on his face as he notices Espeon. "I am sorry, Anabel. Pikachu died, six years ago. Pikachu died while trying to protect me. I had to leave to protect my family, friends, and people that I care about the most". Ash said to Anabel. Anabel sighs as she understands Ash's reason. "So Zeo is your cover name"? Anabel said to Ash. Ash looks at Anabel. "Yes, I picked Zeo as my over name because its something that can't be traced back to me like Satoshi or Red". Ash said to Anabel as he reveals the necklace to Anabel. "Ash is that Pikachu's Pokeball"? Anabel asks Ash. Ash looks at Anabel. "Yes it is, Anabel. I never took it off since the day I made it". Ash said to Anabel.

Anabel puts her hand on Ash's shoulder. "I never knew about Pikachu's untimely death, Ash. Who else knows about you and Pikachu"? Anabel curiously asks Ash. Ash looks at Anabel. "Only, Brock, Gary, and Paul knows about it. May, Max, Misty, Clemont, Iris, Cilan, Tracey, and Bonnie doesn't know". Ash said to Anabel. Anabel sighs as it will be hard on some of the others. "Anabel, promise me that you will battle like the way you normally battle for the rest of the tournament". Ash said to Anabel. Anabel looks at Ash. "You can count on that Ash". Anabel said as she notices Espeon and Syvleon talking. "Your Syvleon is a happy pokemon, Ash". Anabel said to Ash. Ash nods as he looks at Anabel. "Syvleon is the third pokemon I caught while I was away, Anabel". Ash said to Anabel. "What happened to it before you caught it"? Anabel asks Ash.

Ash looks at Anabel with a solemn look onhis face. "It is not my story to tell Anabel. Syvleon doesn't like talking about it with strangers. Plus Lucario and Raichu are over protective of it like they are with me". Ash said to Anabel. Anabel notices the Raichu and Lucario walking towards Espeon and Syvleon. "I take it that this Raichu is a different from Pikachu". Anabel said to Ash. Ash nods as he looks at Anabel. "Yeah, Lucario and Raichu were with me ever since it happened as a Riolu and a Pichu". Ash said to Anabel. Anabel sighs as she starts to understand. "Good luck in the tournament, Ash, and I promise that I will battle hard. I know that you are back and safe to come back into the world", Anabel said to Ash as she leaves the special place. Ash nods as he sees Anabel leaves.

It is getting late in the afternoon, the group are back at the pokemon center. Brock is helping with Nurse Joy with healing pokemon from the tournament. "Is it just me or was Zeo's first battle is not at all what I have expected"? Max asks the group. The group nods to Max as they agree. "Yeah, I thought it was going to be more epic than that". Bonnie said to the group. "Personally, I think Anabel was off in the battle". Paul said to the group. "I agree, plus a Battle Frontier Brain are the best of the best next to an elite four". Iris said to the group. Brock looks at them. "I agree about that, but I think Zeo figured out that Anabel was holding back for some reason". Clemont said to the group. Cilan nods at Brock. "I do see that being the case, Clemont". Cilan said to Clemont. "If that's the case who is Zeo really"? Clemont asks Cilan and the group. 'You won't get the answer out of me'. Brock thought to himself as he notices

Professor Oak and Delia walk in the pokemon center. "Hey everyone, how did you do in the tournament today"? Mrs. Ketchum asks the group. "I won my battle. It was swift and quick". Misty said to Mrs. Ketchum. "Mine went well too, although Penny was a tougher opponent than I expected, but I won though". Paul said to Mrs. Ketchum. "I also won my battle, but it was close". Max said to Mrs. Ketchum. Bonnie sighs as she lost in her first battle. "Bonnie and I both lost in the battle. Juan and Claire are tough oppenets". Serena said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum looks at the group. "I was surprised by Zeo's battle today. It felt like it wasn't satisfying for him". Mrs. Ketchum said to the group. The group nods as they agree with her. Brock went to them. "I just remembered that I have to do something. I will be back". Brock said as he leaves the Pokemon Center. "That is strange, Brock never forget things like Ash did". May said to the group. The group nods as Delia watches Brock leave. "I am going with Brock". Delia said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods as Delia leaves the Pokemon Center.

Delia follows Brock into the woods with a basket in his hands as he went towards the special area. "Hello Brock", Zeo said to Brock. Brock looks at Zeo. "Zeo, what was that in your battle today"? Brock asks Zeo. "Anabel and I talked Brock, and she now knows". Zeo said to Brock. Brock has a shocked look on his face.

"Know what", a female voice said to Brock and Zeo. Zeo looks at the woman. Brock looks at her. "Mrs. Ketchum, what are you doing here"? Brock asks Mrs. Ketchum. "You followed Brock here". Zeo said to the woman. "Yes I did tell me she knows what"? Mrs. Ketchum said to Zeo and Brock.

Cliff Hanger End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon: The Return of the Forgotten Hero

Chapter 6: Only A Mother Knows and Round 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, PERIOD.

Mrs. Ketchum looks at Zeo and Brock as she is curious what the two young men are talking about. Zeo has a busted look on his face realizing that he can no longer hide it from his mom. "Mom, its me", Ash said to his mom as he takes off his hat, sunglasses and cloak to reveal himself to his mom. Delia has tears of joy in her eyes. "Where have you been, no call, no messages for six years? You have a lot of explaining to do young man". Delia furiously said Ash. Ash looks at his mom. "Mom, before you do any yelling at me, you must know that I had to leave to protect everyone that I know and care about, and that includes you. Losing Pikachu was devastating, and I didn't want anyone that I know and care about to end up like Pikachu". Ash said to his mom.

Delia's face soften as she is listening to Ash. "Pikachu, what happened to it? Plus why do you look like you already know this"? Delia asks Brock. "Brock is the first one that I told mom. Pikachu died six years ago when I was coming home from visiting Misty". Ash said to Delia. "What, oh Ash, I got worried about you for all this time". Delia said to Ash. Ash nods as he understands. Delia touches Ash's face as she notices the beard, mustache, and scar on his face. "You look like a man than my sweet little boy". Delia said to Ash. Ash's face is blushing from the embarrassment. "Mom please", Ash said to Delia. Delia sighs as she looks at Ash. "You are shaving that beard and mustache off your face. A woman always like a clean shaven man". Delia said to Ash. Ash looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Mom, it took me five years to grow this and it has worked really well in my undercover work". Ash said to Delia. Delia looks at Ash. "You are telling me that you have grown those things for five years. Are you Zeo that everyone is talking about"? Delia asks Ash. "Yes mom, Zeo is my cover name. Like I told you, I left to protect everyone. I am the one that brought Team Rocket down once and for all, and they killed Pikachu. I thought I was going to do this talk with you until after the tournament is over. I need some air". Ash said to his mom as he runs off in the deeper of the woods. Delia has a shocked look on her face. "What have I done"? Delia asks Brock

Brock looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Mrs. Ketchum please, Ash has really changed over the years. We all want to know where Ash has been for the past six years, and I don't think now will be the time to ask that. Just give Ash his space for now". Brock said to Mrs. Ketchum. Delia nods as they head back towards the pokemon center.

That night for dinner, the group are eating Cilan's best and most popular dish at the restaurant in Straition City. May feels like she is on the top of the world as she is eating. The group are discussing about the bet about Ash being Zeo, Ash being here at the tournament, and how Raichu is or is not the former Pikachu. "I can't believe that all of us are in this bet in some way or form". Misty said as she looks at Cilan. "Well, so far everyone that Ash knew from old rivals to even those that he faced in league tournaments are in the bet, and various champions are in as well". Cilan said to the group. "I say that the money goes straight to Ash. After all he doesn't even know about the bet going on right now". Professor Oak said to the group. He notices how quiet Delia is being during the meal. "Delia is something wrong"? Professor Oak asks Delia.

Delia looks at the group. "I may have to end the entire bet if I tell you, but I ruined Ash's plan to reveal himself". Delia said to the group. The group has a shocked look on their faces. "Ash is really here". Misty said to Mrs. Ketchum. "I followed Brock into the woods, and I overheard them talking about Anabel knowing about it". Delia said to them. "Wait a minute if Zeo is really Ash then that means, he is the one that rescued me three years ago". Max said to the group. The group has a bigger shocked look on their faces.

Professor Oak looks at them. "Well I guess if the secret is out then I must confess that I have knew where Ash was in the past six years". Professor Oak said to them. Everyone at the table has a shocked look on their faces. "What, I have been over to your lab every single day asking you about Ash, and you lied to me for six years". Delia said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Delia. "Ash told me not to tell you about it. Six years ago when Pikachu died, I got a call from a Nurse Joy close to Mount Moon. She told me that something happened to Ash. When I got there, Ash was injured, and he was with Meowth. Ash told me everything that happened. Plus he told me that if he went after Team Rocket right then, he would have placed all of you in grave danger. I understand what Ash was saying. Plus Meowth told me that Jessie and James also died while trying to protect it. Ash asked me to keep it a secret. In exchange, he and I communicated with letters, emails, and the pokemon that he gotten in that time. After he and Meowth left the pokemon center, they stayed at the ranch for two weeks, and then he left on his journey alone. I met up with him about two months before the tournament got started". Professor Oak admits to the group.

There are mixed reactions in the group. Misty, May, Iris, Dawn, and Serena have upset looks on their faces while Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Paul, and Gary have an understanding look on their faces. Max has a shocked look on his face realizing that Ash must been the one that saved him. Bonnie has an upset look on her face like the girls but she tries to get her head around this. "This is not what I have in mind when Ash tells me about all of this". Misty said to the group as she gets up with her mallet in her hands. Brock looks at Misty. "You won't find him there, Misty. He already took off when he explained to Mrs. Ketchum". Brock said to Misty.

Misty looks at Mrs. Ketchum who has a guilty look on her face. "Why did you follow Brock there in the first place"? Misty asks Mrs. Ketchum. "I was wondering about Zeo, and I followed Brock there. I never realized how much Ash really has changed. I looked at his face and told him to shave his beard and mustache. It is really selfish of me to ask him to do that. He told me that it took him five years to grow it, and it is part of his cover. I blew his cover". Mrs. Ketchum said to the group with an upset look on her face.

Iris looks at Mrs. Ketchum with a busted look on her face. "So Zeo is really Ash, and Pikachu died six years ago. I had no idea that Ash was suffering so much without us. He defeated Team Rocket on his own, and he didn't drag us into it". Iris said to the group. May looks at Iris. "You are not calling Ash a little kid again, are you"? May asks Iris. Iris looks at May. "No May, he handled an evil organization that has given all of us problems in one way or another". Iris said to May.

Cilan nods to May. "Yeah Team Rocket caused trouble in the Unova region. They used Meloetta to get the Revival Glass to cause the Kami trio to go nuts". Cilan said to the group. Dawn looks at Iris and Cilan. "Was this after I left"? Dawn asks Cilan and Iris. "Yeah it was Dawn. Ash saved Meloetta in the end from their leader. Iris said to Dawn.

"Well the only Team Rocket members that give us the most trouble was Cassidy and that other guy while heading towards Veilstone City. Other than that Jessie and James bugged us every single day and more than once sometimes too". Dawn said to the group. "Yeah Jessie and James were annoying and their stupid mottos". Paul said to the group. "However, there were times that Jessie and James were against Team Galactic. They even got in trouble along with us". Dawn said to the group.

"It was like that as well while May and I travelled around with Ash and Brock in the Hoeen Region. However there was that time in the Mirage Kingdom when Jessie and James was helping Hanson. Plus when Team Aqua and Magma was creating the trouble Jessie and James got in the way. However it was Ash that end up saving the day". Max said to the group.

Misty looks at Brock and he nods back to her. "In the Johto region, Team Rocket did cause problems for us especially in the Whirl Islands and Lake of Rage. In both of those times, Ash really saved the day, and there were those close calls that I thought Ash wasn't going to make it". Brock said to the group. "Even in the Kanto region, Jessie and James even caused trouble as well. I will never forget when Ash first stopped Team Rocket for the first time at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City". Misty said to the group.

Serena looks at the group. "I had no idea that Ash has done so much. He has been away all that time, and yet he defeated Team Rocket once and for all for us". Serena said to the group. "I agree, Ash must have been the hero all this time. Plus Jessie and James were also a part of what happened in those times in some way and form". Clemont said to the group. Bonnie looks like she is about to cry as her starter pokemon came out to comfort her. "I was thinking about the time Pikachu and Dedenne were lost together and they were close while Ash traveled around with Clemont, Serena, and me in the Kalos region". Bonnie said to the group.

In the room, Brock and the others look at each other. "I think we should forget what Mrs. Ketchum told us and find out from Ash himself". Iris said to the group. The group looks at Misty. "I agree, we all got caught off guard on what Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak told us". Cilan said to the group. "I can't believe grandpa knew about Ash all this time. Plus I can see why Ash didn't want us to come on his solo journey with him". Gary said to the group. "I am going to miss Pikachu so much. It was the kind of pokemon that is also the father figure to the baby pokemon that we had at one time in a journey". Misty said to the group as she remembers about Togepi. "Yeah, Pikachu was the kind the pokemon that gets along with everyone". Brock said to the group. The group nods as they continue to talk.

In another room, Professor Oak, Delia, Norman, and Caroline are talking about what happened at dinner. "Delia, I would understand about being worried about your kids. You got to give Ash his space right now". Caroline said to Delia. Delia looks at Caroline. "Yes I know, I was not ready to see Ash with a beard, mustache, and that scar on his face". Caroline said to Delia. Norman looks at Professor Oak. "Professor, just how much has Ash changed, and what kind of pokemon he has now". Norman asks Professor Oak. Oak looks at Norman. "Ash has change his training habits, eating habits, and his personality. However ever since Pikachu died, it was a wakeup call to Ash that he needs to become stronger. I won't say about his pokemon because Ash wants it to be a surprise for everyone". Professor Oak said to Norman. Norman nods as looks at Delia as Caroline giving her some comfort about doing the right thing.

In the woods, Zeo is looking up at the night sky as he thinks about what happened earlier. 'Oh mom, there are so many things I wanted to tell you about my journey for the past six years. I can't believe that you followed Brock to find me like the way it happened'. Zeo thought to himself. Raichu and Lucario looks at Zeo. '_Master Ash, are you alright'? _Lucario mentally thought to Zeo. Zeo looks at Lucario. '_Not really Lucario, I never thought it would happen so soon. I thought I would wait until after the tournament was over that I would fully explain it to my mom. She had to follow Brock like an over protective person'. _Zeo mentally thought to Lucario. "Was Master Pikachu close with her, Master Ash"? Raichu asks Zeo.

Zeo looks at Raichu with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, whenever I came home, she hugs Pikachu before me. I shouldn't be mad at her or Brock. It hurts me that mom found out this way". Zeo said Raichu as he pets on its head. "Master Ash, who are you going to battle against tomorrow, and who are you planning to use in the battle"? Lucario asks Zeo.

Zeo looks at Lucario. "I have looked up at the pairings, and I am going to face a guy that defeated Bonnie in her battle today. He was a jerk to her in that battle. As far about the pokemon, I am going with an unexpected pokemon that no one knew that I got". Zeo said to Lucario. Lucario has a taken back look on his face as he knows which pokemon Zeo mean. '_That is one pokemon that no one will see coming especially when it trained with all the pokemon that you have at the lab, and it spend a lot of time with you in the six years'. _Lucario mentally thought to Zeo. Zeo has a sly grin on his face as he grabs a pokeball from his belt. "Tomorrow will be an interesting day that's for sure". Zeo said to Lucario.

The next day, various battles happen all over Indigo Plateau. Anabel came back strong like her normal self as she defeats Forrest. The group and the Kanto Battle Frontiers notice Anabel's normal self. "Perhaps Zeo got through to her after all". Misty said to the group. "I agree whatever Zeo did it did wonders". May said to the group. Serena has a chipper look on her face as she won her battle while Bonnie lost to a tough gym leader. Clemont notices Bonnie's sad look on her face. "Cheer up Bonnie, you can always get better for the next Pokemon World Master's Tournament". Clemont said to Bonnie. Bonnie sighs as she seats with them.

"Up next is for Stadium 4 is Zeo vs. Marcus of Slateport City", the announcer said to the crowd as the two trainers went up to the battle field. Bonnie has an upset look on her face. "That's the guy that I lost to yesterday". Bonnie said as the group looks at the over muscular guy with a muscle shirt and long green pants. He has spiky magenta hair and pale blue eyes. He looks at Zeo. "You are a coward for hiding your actual name. I am going to prove that you don't really belong here". Marcus said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Marcus with a glare in his eyes, and he is not even fazed by Marcus's taunt. "Your arrogance will be your down fall". Zeo calmly said to Marcus as he grabs a pokeball from his belt. "This is a one on one battle with no time limit. Battle begin". The referee said to the battling trainers. "I am going to use the pokemon that defeated some little girl, Rhypieior lets go". Marcus said as he lets out his pokemon to the battle field. Zeo glares at Marcus even more as he made fun of Bonnie. "It's time for an unexpected choice Ditto, aura of the everyday". Zeo said as he lets out a pink blob like Pokemon.

In the stands, the group is stunned by Zeo's choice. "No way a Ditto, what is Zeo planning"? Max asks the group. "It is in Zeo's battling recipe to do something much unexpected". Cilan said to the group as they are about to see the battle.

Marcus notices Zeo's choice of pokemon on the battle field. "You really made a bad choice, Zeo. My pokemon is stronger and powerful than that little thing. You might as well forfeit and battle again in the third round of the primaries". Marcus said to Zeo as he tries to taunt Zeo again. "There is a lot more to battles than size. Plus if you forgot your pokemon facts, Ditto can transform to any pokemon that it sees". Zeo said to Marcus. Ditto has an intimidating look on his face as it is really mad as it is a battle ready pokemon.

In the group, everyone is shocked about the ditto that Zeo brought out. "I have never seen a ditto that intimidating. It's like it got training from bigger and more ferocious pokemon to be intimidating like that". Paul comments to the group. "I agree, and I would hate to come across that Ditto in a dark alley". Max said to the group.

"Rhypirior vs. Ditto, let the battle begin". The referee said to start the battle. Zeo has the first move. "Alright Ditto, let's transform into Rhyphior", Zeo said as the pink blob become into a rhypieor. The crowd is shocked that a small pink blob like pokemon has transformed into a Rhypeior. Marcus looks at them. "That thing might be a Rhypeior now, but it's still weak like a Ditto. Rhypeior use mega horn". Marcus said as his pokemon is charging in with a mega horn attack. "Use rock polish then attack with stone edge". Zeo said to his pokemon.

Just as Marcus's pokemon charges in with Mega horn, Zeo's pokemon glows as it uses rock polish to get away from the mega horn attack, and then it sends a super powerful stone edge attack at Marcus's pokemon. Marcus's pokemon got hit as falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The crowd just went nuts and crazy as one stone edge attack easy faints Marcus's Rhypedior. "No way that ditto is stronger than we thought it is". Clemont said to the group. "I agree, that Ditto must have trained super hard to get that powerful". Paul said to the group.

Marcus looks at Zeo with a glare in his eyes. "How dare you defeat my Rhypedior, you pathetic trainer. I will send out every single pokemon that I have to defeat you to make it to the finals". Marcus said to Zeo as he lets out Steelix, Metagross, Gengar, Fearow, and Blastoise from his pokeballs.

Zeo looks like he is not fazed by this as he notices five other pokemon. "This will be your down fall, Marcus. I have defeated you fair and square. My ditto trained with my other pokemon and special friends. If I were you, put your pokemon back into its pokeball before I send out one of my other pokemon to deal with all of them". Zeo calmly said to Marcus and still have his anger tone in his voice. He is holding a pokeball in his hands.

Marcus laughs at Zeo as he doesn't listen to Zeo. In the champions and battle frontier box, the champions and brains are shocked on what is happening down at the battle field. "We got to stop Marcus, Mr. Goodshow". Cynthia said to Mr. Goodshow. Mr. Goodshow looks at Cynthia. "Let Zeo handle this Cynthia. I think Zeo can handle this guy like a champion should". Mr. Goodshow said to Cynthia. "I agree with Mr. Goodshow, Cynthia. If we leave this to him, we should know who he truly is". Brandon said to Cynthia. Cynthia looks at Brandon. "I hope you are right Brandon". Cynthia said to Brandon.

Back in the stands, the group is shocked by the turn of events. "This is insane. That guy is cheating all because Zeo won fair and square". Misty said to the group. "We got to help him guys". Serena said to them. "NO, leave this to Zeo". Brock said to them.

Back on the battle field Marcus looks at Zeo. "So what is this pathetic pokemon that you want to send out against my strong and powerful pokemon"? Marcus said to Zeo. Zeo glares at Marcus. "This one, Lucario call of the aura". Zeo said as he lets out his Lucario. Zeo glares at Marcus. "That thing won't be able to defeat of my pokemon. All of you use hyper beam NOW", Marcus said to his pokemon. All of his pokemon fires its hyper beam attack at Zeo and Lucario.

'Use Protect guard to cover you, me, and the entire crowd. Then use a full power dragon pulse'. Zeo mentally thought to his Lucario. 'You got it, Zeo'. Lucario mentally thought to Zeo. Lucario uses safe guard and protect to protect everyone. The five hyper beams doesn't make through to them. Lucario sends a powerful dragon pulse towards the five pokemon. Each one of Marcus's faint with swirls in its eyes.

Marcus is furious that each of his pokemon fainted. Just then, Officer Jenny arrives to arrest Marcus. "You are disqualified from this tournament all pokemon league tournaments and gyms". Officer Jenny said to Marcus as she hauls him away. The crowd went nuts and crazy as they witness Zeo defending the crowd from Marcus and his pokemon. Zeo notices the crowd going towards him. 'Lucario get us out of here and back to the special place'. Zeo mentally thought to Lucario. 'You got it'. Lucario mentally thought to Ash as they teleport out from the stadium.

The group notices Zeo and Lucario disappearing. "I wonder where he went". May said to them. "I bet he left to get away from the crowd and reporters". Max said to the group. Misty sighs as she wonders where Zeo is.

That late afternoon, Misty is walking around in the woods. She arrives at a special place with a lake. "Wow, this place is beautiful". Misty said to herself. "Miss. Waterflower, I assume". Zeo said to Misty. Misty turns around and notices Zeo. "Zeo, I didn't know that you are here". Misty said to Zeo. "I actually sense you in the area with my aura. Tell me, what have you accomplished"? Zeo asks Misty. Misty looks at Zeo. "Well, I am the most powerful gym leader in the Kanto Region. Plus I am the 8th gym leader in the Kanto region. I am working towards to become a Water pokemon Master". Misty said to Zeo. "I see that you have accomplished a lot of things with your water pokemon". Zeo said to Misty. Misty nods to Zeo. "Yeah, I even have fixed my relationship with my older sisters. Even though they bug me from time to time, they finally see me as the fourth Sensational Sister". Misty said to Zeo.

Zeo nods to Misty. "You are more beautiful than your sisters, Misty. Unlike me, I have to hide my face from the world". Zeo said to Misty. Misty look and notices the devastating scar on his face. She has a perplexed look on her face. "How did you know about my sisters, Zeo"? Misty asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Misty as he removes his hat, jacket, and sunglasses. "Because it is me, Mist". Ash said to Misty.

Misty has a shocked look on her face. "Ash, is that you? I have missed you so much Ash. Why did you not tell me everything about Pikachu"? Misty asks Ash as she pulls out her mallet. As Misty is swinging her mallet at Ash, Ash easily dodges it. "Misty, please put your mallet away, and I will explain everything". Ash said to Misty.

Misty sighs as she puts away her mallet. "I am sorry Ash. You disappeared for six years and then you reveal yourself to me right here out of the blue. I have a right to be angry with you". Misty said to Ash as she is about to cry. Ash sighs as he realizes that mending things with Misty will take longer than he thought. "Misty, after I left Cerculean City, I got ambushed by Team Rocket's top elite officers. Pikachu died trying to protect me. After that, I went undercover to train my pokemon and catching new pokemon. I went to the most isolated and extreme places around the world to train my pokemon. All the while, I left to protect everyone that I care and love about. I didn't want any of you the same way like Pikachu did. You are one of those people that I love about. I even carried this handkerchief on the days that I missed you the most, Mist. Each one of you had your own journeys, romantic, and other things, and I couldn't pull you away from Mist. Think about it Mist, if I pulled you away from the gym for the dangerous mission, you would not have fixed the relationship with your sisters and becoming the eighth gym leader of all of the Kanto Region. Am I right, Misty Kasumi Waterflower"? Ash asks Misty with a serious but calm tone in his voice.

Misty looks at Ash and realizes that Ash is right and he is not as dense like he used to be. 'Maybe Ash has truly changed for the better'. Misty thought to herself. "You are right, Ash. I never knew that you have went through so much. If you pull another disappearing act after a devastating tragedy, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, I will never forgive you". Misty said as she pulls out her mallet again. Ash smiles at Misty. "Fair enough, Mist. Just know that I will always love you, Mist". Ash said to Misty as he kisses Misty on the lips.

Lucario and Raichu watches the scene between Ash and Misty. "That is a truly touching moment, brother". Raichu said to Lucario. Lucario looks at Raichu. "Yes, it is about time that Ash is happy again". Lucario said to Raichu. The two pokemon went towards to Ash and Misty. Misty looks at the Raichu. "Ash, tell me about this Raichu". Misty said to Ash. Ash looks at Misty. "Fair enough", Ash said as he explains to Misty about what happened on that horrible day.

"You see, Misty, Raichu and Lucario were there when it happened when they were Pichu and Riolu. Plus they were with me when I woke up at the Pokemon Center close to Mount Moon. He told me that Pikachu wanted him to travel with me. Plus it didn't have an issue about evolving to a Raichu because he wanted to become a Raichu". Ash said to Misty. Raichu jumps in Misty's arms. "It is just as friendly that Pikachu was". Misty said to Ash. "Yeah, Raichu is one of the friendlier pokemon that I got". Ash said to Misty. Misty nods to Ash. "I better get back to the pokemon center. Everyone else is waiting for me". Misty said to Ash. Ash nods to Misty. "Ok Mist', Ash said to Misty.

Back at the hotel, the group is waiting on Misty. "Misty where have you been"? Serena asks Misty. Misty looks at the group of girls. "It is nothing and leave it be". Misty said to them. The guys went towards Misty. "Brock and Cilan have dinner done already Misty". Max said to Misty. 'I thought I would never say this but saved by the food'. Misty thought to herself. The group eats dinner as they are waiting for the third round match ups.

Meanwhile, a guy is walking into Indigo Plataea. He notices the pokemon center. The guy smirks as he has his plan waiting in the wings. 'I may have escaped from prison, Dee Dee. You will be mine once again'. The guy thought to himself. Little does he know that Zeo sensed his arrival at Indigo Plateau. 'I got to warn Paul and Dawn about this'. Zeo thought to himself as he realizes that someone is coming, and he is not friendly.

End Chapter.

Sorry this chapter took longer to put up than expected. I had a case of Writer's block and I had more ideas for other stories. Plus on top of it, I had online classes and Thanksgiving food craze. All in all, my online classes are drawing to a close in about a week, and the only holiday that is coming up is Christmas, so I am not sure when the next update is going to be. I wanted to include some Pokeshipping in this chapter. However it doesn't mean that this story is a full blown pokeshipping. I think I am going towards the Harem direction on the shipping. Ash might reveal himself to a brother and sister pair but which one.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

The Return of a forgotten hero

Author's note: I am going a hiatus on this story. After reading the reviews and re-reading the story, there were some things that didn't quite flow the way I want it to flow. With that being said, the story is going to be rewritten. I am not sure when I am going to have the first rewritten chapter/prologue up, so it might be awhile.


End file.
